


Мне — от тебя

by fandom_Shingeki_no_Veterans_2018



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shingeki_no_Veterans_2018/pseuds/fandom_Shingeki_no_Veterans_2018
Summary: Майк оставляет Риваю «завещание», тот «читает» его и делает выводы.





	Мне — от тебя

**Author's Note:**

> AU, ООС, ER, смерть персонажа (см. Summary). В процессе создания на текст повлиял фильм [**«Странные дни» (США,1995, реж. Кэтрин Бигелоу)**](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/1099/)

Две недели пустого ожидания наконец-то завершились разведывательной вылазкой. Утром, ровно на пятнадцатый день, их отряд собрался выбраться за стены, чтобы разузнать подробности произошедшего с пропавшим капитаном Захариусом Майком. Они завели лошадей на деревянные лодки и проплыли по узкой горной долине реки Трост. Ривай, сидя на веслах, изредка задирал голову вверх и смотрел на прорезь светлеющего неба в каменистых обрывах, чувствуя, как от этой головокружительной высоты желудок делает кульбит. Он был весь в напряжении, скован и беспокоен — взбудоражен вылазкой. Как он выдержал целый месяц ожидания, если едва мог высидеть час сплава?

Выплыв наружу, они запрягли лошадей, вытащили лодки из воды и поскакали через пригорье в низину, к равнине. Ривай взял курс на юго-запад и повел небольшой отряд в сторону старой базы; когда на плоском горизонте перед ними появилась одинокая постройка, они скрылись в лесу — гипотетический (а значит, что и вполне реальный) противник не должен видеть их на равнине — и продолжили путь.

Оказавшись настолько близко к старой базе, насколько это позволяло их прикрытие, они остановились. Ривай посмотрел в бинокль и отметил, что на левой, восточной стороне здания появилась новая прореха, дырявая вмятина, будто упал кто-то большой и тяжелый — и это при том, что гибкий камень, которым пользовались первые колонисты-строители, по прочности не уступал чугуну. Не приходилось сомневаться, что туда точно упал гигант, обрушив весь свой недюжинный вес на крышу здания.

Ривай вздохнул, чувствуя, как в груди медленно бьется сердце; к нему неожиданно подошла Нанаба и что-то спросила. Переспрашивать он не стал — в последнее время его слух и внимание оставляли желать лучшего — и, отдаленно догадываясь, чего она хочет, просто пихнул ненужный бинокль ей в руки.

— Мы едем дальше, капитан? — повторила она, надевая чехол на линзы.

— Да, все чисто, — ответил Ривай, поворачивая коня в сторону здания, и махнул остальным: — Едем.

Они прискакали ровно на то же место, на котором полмесяца назад остановилась группа Майка. Весь путь занял немного времени — всего три часа. Для пешего это где-то полдня ходьбы, для высокого и крепкого Майка даже меньше, но уж никак не месяц. Ривай спешился быстрее всех и, не занимая себя раздачей приказов, сразу подошел к прорехе в стене, тут же замечая сбитый козырек крыши, будто чем-то сорванный. В утреннем свете было отлично видно полосы крови, и Ривай, даже не отдавая себе отчета, использовал УПМ: выпустил трос, который автоматически стало наматывать на катушку, подтянулся на нем и повторил все еще раз, в два приема оказываясь на крыше. Он оглядывал деревянный настил, изломанные доски; ему было видно все. И при этом — никого.

Не считая лошади. Справа от него на земле валялся обглоданный лошадиный скелет с разломом в позвоночнике. Ривай спустился к нему, осмотрел высохшие кусочки мяса на костях, нагнулся над копытами, отметив про себя: «Наши подковы» (а чьи же еще?), ощупал остатки светло-коричневых длинных волос с гривы, и никаких сомнений не осталось: разумеется, это был конь Майка, Рыжегрив. Его кто-то швырнул, Рыжегрив явно _летел_ : ударился об уголок крыши, снес его своей тушей, изворачиваясь в позвоночнике до перелома, и шмякнулся о землю. Неужели гиганты — местные аборигены и бич всех людей — стали обращать внимание на коней?

К нему кто-то подошел сзади, но Ривай не стал оборачиваться и обошел останки животного с головы. Похоже, что Майка все-таки не придавило лошадью, он был пешим, но тогда где он? Ривай беспокойно осмотрелся вокруг, встал напротив козырька и замер. На окне и деревянных ставнях второго этажа были брызги крови. Явно не Рыжегрива — слишком далеко.

Он на всякий случай подошел поближе и пригляделся, будто это могло что-то изменить. Кровь ли? Может, испортившееся дерево. Какой-нибудь выжженный рисунок или просто грязь. Или все-таки кровь? Все-таки кровь. Понятно. Ривай кивнул себе, походил под окнами и пошарил взглядом по траве.

Значит, здесь Майка сожрал гигант-людоед. Трагическая случайность, роковое стечение обстоятельств. Странно, конечно, что пострадала лошадь — аборигены всегда брезговали другими млекопитающими, предпочитая лакомиться именно людьми, но, скорее всего, это был очередной девиант. Никто не застрахован от того, чтобы нарваться на подобного; требуется много сил и ловкости, чтобы выжить при столкновении с таким существом.

Но это все отговорки и утешения. Правда в том, что у Майка была и эта сила, и эта ловкость. И наблюдательность. И даже острый нюх. Длинный меч-лезвие превращался в его крепкой руке в смертоносное оружие, которым он шинковал плоть с шеи гигантов легко и непринужденно. Для него не составляло труда _маневрировать в пространстве_ : огибать препятствия, попадать крюком точно в цель, подрезать жилы гигантов. Ривай научил его собственному методу «кромсания» — перед ударом закручиваться вокруг себя, насколько позволяет длина троса, — и Майк справлялся с этим не хуже него самого. Ривай испытывал и гордость, и восхищение, и даже зависть перед его навыками — как учитель, ученик и соперник. Сколько раз он думал про него: «Такой не пропадет»? Сколько раз он думал, что случись беда — и Майк сам выкарабкается, невзирая ни на что?

Судя по всему, гигант был уж очень маленьким по сравнению с сородичами — всего-то метров пять или шесть. Ривай по себе знал, что именно такая мелочь или «мелюзга», как они называли таких в разведке, казалась обманчиво безобидной. Может, это и погубило Майка? Брошенная в воздух большим гигантом лошадь, удар о крышу, потеря равновесия, падение прямо в пасть «безвредной» и давно забытой мелюзги... Ривай нахмурился, не понимая, как это все могло случиться. Какой-то бред с этой лошадью... их ведь никто никогда не швырял...

Встав чуть поодаль от дома, он отстраненно решил, что «это произошло где-то здесь». Тело показалось совсем слабым и само рухнуло в траву. Ему не хватало воздуха, и Ривай глубоко задышал, пока в глазах не помутилось от избытка кислорода. Пахло сухой землей и пылью. Трава была жухлая — месяц выдался жаркий, засушливый. На небе ни облачка.

Месяц назад была такая же погода. В утро отбытия Майк был жив и целехонек; Ривай ненадолго вылез из кровати, чтобы проводить его. На прощанье тот обещал, что вернется в целости и сохранности, стиснул Ривая в крепких объятиях, отрывая от пола, и сказал в ухо: «Всего-то — датчики починить, тумбочки подвигать. Не переживай, я вернусь к обеду». Но на деле его отряд оказался на посту Троста уже в полдень — их по запаху нашла целая стая проходивших мимо базы гигантов. Нанаба сказала, что Майк приказал им всем отступать и сам встал замыкающим. «Планировал задержать их всех, — тараторила Нанаба, стискивая руку ошалевшего от новости Ривая. — Некоторые из них вдруг начали бежать, пытаясь нас догнать. Он сказал, что задержит, сказал не ждать его, — она вдруг замолчала, шумно сглатывая. — Но мы все равно простояли с час».

Может, это все-таки не его кровь? Вдруг она уже была тут до того, как четыре года назад звездолет «Долорес» совершил жесткую посадку? А Ривай просто не замечал этого — особым вниманием к мелочам он никогда не отличался. Майк мог убежать, скрыться в лесу — сжатый газ-то у него наверняка кончился, а выживать он прекрасно умел. Поначалу никто даже не сомневался, что Майк скоро вернется — ему уже довелось однажды оказаться одному вне Шины, без УПМ и даже без лошади. Ривай все надеялся, что Майк обхитрил тупоголовых людоедов и схоронился где-нибудь на базе. Или в лесу. Или в горах. Но время шло, посты молчали, Ривай пальцами крутил объективы бинокля, вздрагивая от вида каждой тени, каждого куста. Смотрел в сторону базы. В сторону леса. В сторону гор. Но все тщетно. 

Позавчера Эрвин, глава их колонии, пришел к нему на Тростовский пост, где Ривай денно и нощно нес свой караул, и сказал, что пора разузнать поподробнее, куда делся Майк. Он не произносил слов «умер» или «убит», он так и сказал: «Делся». Будто Майк шкодный плутишка, решивший поиграть в прятки и внезапно заблудившийся...

И вот теперь они не могли найти даже его труп. Даже крошечных следов, даже захудалого куска одежды, и Ривай не знал, радоваться этому или нет. Он устал ждать, сильно устал. Измотался так, как с ним не бывало за весь первый год жизни здесь. У Майка не было привычки шутить над ним так. Он всегда серьезно воспринимал вылазки — ну еще бы он не был серьезен. Если бы он хотел выйти из леса, он бы вышел.

Да что тут думать. Гигантов было много. Майк был один. История, которую каждый житель внутри Шины слышал сотни раз, теперь случилась и с ними двумя — у кого-то опять сожрали друга, любовника, супруга. Пора перестать отрицать очевидное и наконец-то встретиться лицом к лицу с причинами затянувшегося отсутствия Майка.

Ривай повернулся лицом к горизонту, от припекающих голову лучей звезды Сегери — их нового Солнца — у него заслезились глаза. Он сморгнул, тяжело вздыхая, и перевел взгляд вниз, на выжженную траву. В ней блеснул белоснежный кусок пластика.

Видимо, вывалился во время расправы.

Что должно было произойти, чтобы вживленный в мозг имплант оказался на земле, Ривай совершенно не представлял. Он замер, несколько мгновений прокручивая в голове одно предположение хуже другого, и понял, что самое страшное, что могло случиться с Майком, свершилось: его сожрали заживо.

Ухватившись за нагретую пластину, Ривай уставился на нее — имплант будто расплющило. Проведя по нему рукой, он нащупал твердый чип, с легкостью выпавший ему на ладонь. «Это „завещание“», — вперед себя подумал Ривай, разглядывая целый корпус микросхем. Сбоку была мелкая вытравленная надпись, отзеркаленная и потому трудночитаемая, но Ривай узнал ее и сходу расшифровал: «FE85CSFR-C0956ZM». «FE» — Дальний Восток, «85C» — восемьдесят пятый кадетский корпус, «SFR-C» — Космофлот Российско-Китайских сил, «0956ZM» — порядковый номер рекрута, Захариуса Майка. Земля. Ему вживили это еще там, дома, как и всем, кто служил в военных структурах. На чип записано последнее, что в принципе может быть между ними недосказанного... Точнее, что Ривай может узнать прямо от Майка, и понимание этого придавило его к земле. Чип в его собственном сознании мгновенно разросся и встал дамбой между хлынувшим потоком свежей скорби и окружающим миром, Ривай мгновенно успокоился.

Это подобно случайному контакту с того света. Как будто воскресший Титаник поднялся со дна Атлантического океана и доплыл до Нью-Йорка. Как будто их поломанная «Долорес» вдруг устремилась в небо, в космос и улетела на Землю.

Ривай старался не дышать. Он замер, оглушенно смотря на чип. Тут же в голову пришла мысль, что он его сейчас замарает и не сможет прочесть. Ривай засуетился и попытался нащупать во внутреннем кармашке маленький контейнер для образцов, но такого он с собой не взял.

Вспомнив, что пришел сюда не один, он озадаченно обернулся. Оруо неподвижно стоял поодаль, упираясь плечом о каменную стену. Нанаба открыла ставни того самого окна и, облокотившись на раму, смотрела сверху.

Ривай помахал им сплюснутым имплантом и улыбнулся, как безумный.

Судьба благосклонна к нему. На этой планете вновь случаются чудеса.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Планета SGR-12 e была чудом сама по себе. Этого нельзя было не признать. Настоящий клон Земли, даже больше — новая Земля, расположенная на невообразимо далеком расстоянии в шестьдесят световых лет от Солнца. У нее было много имен, но ни одного общепринятого названия, кроме официального: SGR-12 e, читать как «Сегери-двенадцать-и» или просто планета Е, четвертая по счету в звездной системе желтого карлика Сегери-12, двенадцатого астрономического объекта, обнаруженного в американский телескоп «Сегери». Ривай думал о ней уже семь лет: один год на Земле, два года в межзвездном полете и четыре — на ней самой.

Однако сколько он себя помнил, о планете говорили с переменным успехом на протяжении всей его жизни. По возвращении из школы он рассматривал рекламные баннеры со съемками бело-голубой поверхности двойника Земли; коротал дни в прикрытии за чтением научно-популярных статьей о «Новом Доме»; когда проходил подготовку в десант, то вечерами от безделья смотрел новостные сводки с конференциями астрофизиков. Планета Е всегда была рядом с ним, как и с каждым землянином, но при этом оставалась «где-то там». Были проблемы понасущнее: радиация от марсианского топлива, захламление околоземного космического пространства, восстания на Луне, загрязнение атмосферы... Высокие технологии. Низкий уровень жизни. Закон и порядок, а поверх всего этого — деньги. Планета Е никогда не интересовала Ривая, ему было о чем подумать и без нее, но мироздание, кажется, это не волновало. Волею случая семь лет назад его заметил Эрвин Смит, немецкий капитан из Космофлота, — он как раз занимался отбором кадров для миссии, — и пригласил Ривая присоединиться к покорению SGR-12 e. Ривай неожиданно согласился, испытав при этом мощное дежавю (в армию он поступил примерно так же внезапно — просто однажды вышел из дома и записался на вступительный тест). Его жизнь опять сделала крутой поворот, потом еще раз и еще — перемены шли друг за другом, и Риваю это нравилось. Даже несмотря на то, что все это с трудом укладывалось у него в голове. Скажи ему кто в двадцать-тридцать лет, что его пригласят на борт авангардной «Долорес», то он бы не поверил. Что он, нищий детеныш трущоб, аферист, вор и убийца, окажется среди идейно продвинутых, чистеньких и высокообразованных ученых, инженеров и военных-исследователей — не поверил бы. Ну а что уж говорить о том, что именно ему из всех членов экипажа доведется первым ступить на Новую Землю? Снять шлем и вдохнуть чистый воздух, оглядывая простирающийся вокруг него земной пейзаж: зеленая равнина, виднеющиеся вдали леса. Горы. Реки, озера. Будто они совершили кругосветное путешествие вокруг Солнечной системы и неожиданно обратили время вспять, вернувшись в прошлое Земли.

Единственное, во что бы точно поверил Ривай-из-прошлого, так это в то, что постоянной удачи не бывает — банально, конечно, как и все прописные истины, зато всегда работает. Так оно и случилось. Фортуна отвернулась от них, и все пошло наперекосяк.

Изначально их миссией было восстановить контакт с первой экспедицией, внезапно переставшей выходить на связь десять лет назад. Было известно, что колонизаторы обжились здесь, создали несколько построек, переслали информацию о составе почвы и атмосферы, но через какое-то время пребывания на планете они стали все реже и реже присылать сообщения, пока связь совсем не сошла на нет. Цепь космических спутников была в порядке, все работало, но «Санта-Мария» не отвечала.

Вторая экспедиция могла закончиться даже раньше. Их предпоследний варп-прыжок закончился неудачно — корабль «Долорес» вопреки всему (а точнее, благодаря перегреву и противоречивым показаниям датчиков температуры) переместился дальше положенного и угодил прямо в астероидный пояс. Взять правильный курс им потом удалось, но не без последствий — один бок звездолета вместе с соплом двигателя знатно обработало каменной дробью. Бригады работали над неисправностью день и ночь, проводилось внутреннее расследование, Эрвин дневал и ночевал в ремонтном ангаре... В итоге корабль сильно потерял в мощности и координации. Несколько позже астероидный дождь в довесок ко всему унес спутник в цепи связи — таким образом они остались без возможности контактировать с Землей.

Но и это не главное. На планете Е помимо шокирующего сходства с Землей их ждал куда менее приятный сюрприз — инопланетяне, не земляне (впрочем, медики и биологи были другого мнения на этот счет). Другая разумная форма жизни... Если можно назвать человекообразных людоедов гигантского роста, которые лопают людей пачками и потом срыгивают их на землю, разумными.

Первые минуты здесь казались всем идеальными. Но им быстро пришлось разувериться в этом. Через час после посадки на горизонте появился здоровый голый человек, но очень странный: непропорционально большая голова, узкие плечики, искаженные черты лица с огромным шнобелем и узким, как у австралопитека, лбом. Все обомлели, но биолог Ханджи Зое быстро сориентировалась и ринулась навстречу — никто даже окликнуть ее не успел. Правда, за свое любопытство она чуть не лишилась жизни — любезно протянутую для рукопожатия руку гигант проигнорировал, попытавшись схватить женщину в огромную ладонь. Ханджи быстро отскочила, но еще бы секунда промедления и... Какой же все-таки здоровой была его рука! Ривай тогда впервые за долгое время почувствовал, как в его жилах стынет кровь. Ладонь обхватила бы Ханджи с головой, а Ривай бы попросту в такой утонул (он был ниже Ханджи на голову, с ростом всего-то метр шестьдесят).

Ужас от неудачного контакта быстро прошел. Где был первый гигант — там оказался и второй, и третий. Они прибежали на человеческий запах — все как один голые, страшные и безмозглые, хватали людей и отправляли их в рот, жрали заживо вместе с экипировкой. И все были разного роста: то длинные, как двадцатиэтажные здания, то мелкие, всего пять метров. Этих тварей из-за особой шкуры не брало никакое оружие: ни пули, ни ракеты, ни ножи, кроме разве что лазера, но тот жрал так много топлива, что их запасов могло не хватить на бегство. В первый же день было зверски убито столько солдат, сколько не погибало ни за один месяц на войне с селентианцами, где военный контракт обрекал солдат — в том числе и Ривая — на пахоту и кровавую войну со всеми: и с местными, и с землянами, и с самой Луной. С трудом и в большой панике выжившие забились в свой Ноев Ковчег и решили повисеть на орбите с месяц, чтобы найти подходящее место для лагеря. Наученные горьким опытом, они перестали спешить и решили заселить горный луг, окруженный неприступной для гигантов чередой хребтов.

И это решение было на редкость удачным — инопланетяне надолго исчезли из списка проблем землян. Кто-то даже в приступе оптимизма назвал это место «Парадиз», и, в общем-то, так оно и было: все земные условия, довольно-таки плодородная почва, подходящая для привычных человеку культур, да даже пасторальный пейзаж создавали ощущение, что это не просто двойник Земли — это и есть Земля.

Сломанная окончательно «Долорес» с трудом выдержала посадку, а при взлете она, наверное, вообще развалится. Они не могли ни улететь, ни связаться с Землей и, таким образом, остались совершенно одни. На первый план вышла проблема выживания во всех ее проявлениях: пропитание при кончающихся запасах, передвижение при отсутствии топлива, крыша над головой не в осточертевшем звездолете. Нужно было и получить урожай, и развести скот — это при том, что у них были только замороженные зиготы и всего несколько искусственных маток. С людьми было еще хуже — всех сразили шок, апатия, упадок сил. Все тут же захотели вернуться домой, стали злыми, нелюдимыми. Потом, конечно, каждый привык к новой среде, чувства сгладились, но тоска по дому то исчезала, то появлялась вновь.

Ривай хотел обратно, но далеко не так остро, как остальные. На Земле он вел довольно странную жизнь, с какой стороны ни посмотри. Он всегда мог выбраться из трущоб в центр, найти легкий доход, начать жить, как все, но ему это казалось скучным. Риваю нравилось искать себя во всем и бросаться в крайности: то он первоклассный воротила, то винтик в системе, то аферист, мающийся от клептомании, то военный, несущий службу отечеству. Нельзя сказать, чтобы при такой жизни он был один, как перст. Был дядька Кенни — отпетый бандит, но, несмотря на это, вырастивший племянника, как родного... Правда, после пятнадцатого дня рождения он как в воду канул. Была еще неутомимая хулиганистая компания Фарлана и Изабель, которая заменила ему семью. В отличие от Ривая, никто из них не хотел вырваться за пределы Дзанибы, им было хорошо и здесь — в этой вонючей информационной канаве. Они так и не решились последовать за ним на SGR-12 e, точнее, не решился Фарлан. Изабель же была искусственным интеллектом, и ИИ «Долорес» посчитал ее вирусной программой. «Жалкая посудина, — жаловалась ему обиженная Изабель. Вселившись в робота-пылесоса, она беспокойно возилась под его кроватью, пытаясь засосать забытые носки. — Ривай, с такой тупицей вы разобьетесь, не долетев до Луны. Оставайся с нами». 

Надо было ее слушать, конечно. После смерти Майка к Риваю невольно вернулась эта мысль, цепляя за собой воспоминания об их устойчивом трио. Втроем они жили в грязных трущобах Дзанибы, занимаясь легким и увлекательным заработком — бедствовать не приходилось. Были проблемы, конечно, но там не было гигантов, пожирающих других людей, не было гонки за урожаем, не было такого жесткого и целенаправленного отторжения людей. Здесь же можно было физически почувствовать, как планета Е сопротивляется вторжению землян.

Эрвин, как идейный лидер их движения, не сдался под напором таких ощущений. Первое время он словно окреп в своих убеждениях и все рвался за горы, за Шину, но колония требовала контроля, и ему пришлось сдать назад. Он припрятал свои амбиции так хорошо, что потом, когда жизнь вошла в более-менее нормальное русло, уже не стал рваться обратно. Интенсивное изучение планеты он отложил, променяв его на борьбу за выживание — надо было удерживать колонию, чинить «Долорес», успокаивать народ. За эти четыре года он изменился сильнее всех, превратившись из передового теоретика, перевозбужденного возможностями планеты Е, в городского шерифа, на досуге балующегося научными изысканиями. И шериф, и мэр, и главный гробовщик в одном лице. 

Священником оказалась Ханджи. Они с Эрвином знали друг друга уже давно, поэтому он безболезненно дал ей перетянуть одеяло исследователя на себя. Собственно, мало что изменилось: как в их иерархии, так и в ней самой. Она в душе была увлеченной ученой. Ривай прекрасно видел ее талант и признавал его, какой бы грязнулей она ни была. Бойкая, неугомонная, дотошная. Лезла во все дела, куда можно было присобачить формулу с интегралами, и поэтому постоянно перескакивала с исследования гигантов на сельское хозяйство, потом на ремонт «Долорес», а затем обратно. 

Майк же... Дорогой Майк. Он был совсем из другого теста, всегда на своей волне. Думать последовательно о нем Ривай не мог. Что можно было о нем сказать? Ну... Майк был невероятно высоким, почти под два метра. Очень крепким, сильным и до странного спокойным. Производил впечатление уверенного в себе человека. Виртуозно владел ножами и был отличным солдатом — уж кто-кто, а Ривай умел ценить такие навыки. Еще у него была привычка собирать в пятерню свою русую челку и зачесывать ее назад, но она все равно обрамляла по бокам его лицо. Майк был очень молчаливым, не любил болтать попусту, но это только с виду — иногда его все-таки было не заткнуть. Имел острый, какой-то нечеловеческий нюх, говорил, что может различать запахи людей... Наверное, именно поэтому он отрастил себе усы во время полета (правда, Эрвин находил их забавными). Не любил пломбир и вообще мороженое. Ел все ложкой — если, конечно, это был не какой-нибудь ресторан или званый ужин. Еще он был старше Ривая на пять лет, отчего в их дуэте роли непроизвольно распределились на опекающего и опекаемого. Не то чтобы Ривай возражал — если человек хочет заморачиваться, то пускай заморачивается. Майк был много каким. Он был честным, ответственным и правильным, правда, не таким, как Эрвин. Про Эрвина можно было сказать все то же самое, но он будто видел нечто большее, чем видели все. Это его видение было неразличимым для глаза, но вполне осязаемым. У него была мощная харизма, даже когда он был вынужден молчать, просто слушая доклад или вместе со всеми работая тяпкой на огороде; весь его облик выдавал человека в хорошем смысле одержимого... Майк был более приземленным, рассматривал свой долг в служении не человечеству, а весьма конкретным людям — сотне выживших колонистов. Он многим нравился за свою любовь к жизни, которая сохранилась в нем, несмотря на все то дерьмо, которое он повидал. Неудивительно, что у него было что терять на Земле, было о ком жалеть и были люди, которые его ждали. Он открыто заявлял, что хочет на Землю, но потом с улыбкой добавлял: «Но только тогда, когда завершим нашу миссию здесь».

Им обоим досталась роль рейнджеров. Они выезжали за стены, вели наблюдения, устанавливали датчики слежения и рисовали карты. Лазали по горам, исследовали леса. Да, это было такое время, когда можно было честно думать, что это навсегда.

Встретились они в Дзанибе, на монголо-китайской границе. Эрвин и Майк впервые увиделись после войны на Луне и шатались по рынку, как заправские туристы. Ривай с Фарланом случайно засветили перед ними свои краденые лазерные пушки, завязалась потасовка. Ривай был тогда не в лучшей форме, и Майк быстро его скрутил. Их обоих одновременно завербовали в экспедицию, но познакомились они толком уже в тренировочном центре. Друзьями, конечно, не стали, но за все время знакомства точно нашли общий язык. Майк даже на день рождения подарил ему какой-то безумно навороченный пчак — уйгурский нож с орнаментом, — вогнав Ривая в ступор. Потом были два года полета, за которые они притерлись друг к другу. Первый год здесь они присматривались, на второй стали любовниками, затем был третий и последний, четвертый.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

«Завещание», которое Ривай нашел возле базы, представляло из себя довольно-таки старый и миниатюрный чип, вживляемый всем военным служащим. Он жил в мозгу носителя до самой смерти, пока его не изымали при вскрытии и не отправляли полученные из него данные семьям почившего. Чип всегда был активен, всегда связан с височным имплантом, но записывал ровно то, что хотел владелец: краткие воспоминания о доме, родне, важные и не очень — лишь бы памяти хватило. На деле, конечно, все было не так просто — через этот кусок полупроводника проходили все ощущения человека, информация собиралась со всех каналов восприятия, а особо важные, интенсивные события сохранялись до того момента, когда пользователь сделает запись именно с этим воспоминанием. Выходило так, что в некоторых случаях чип запоминал еще и предсмертные события.

В целом, это была довольно безобидная штука, малопригодная для переноса какой-то технической информации или военных тайн. Она была вся посвящена чувствам и ощущениям, буквы в ней могли расплываться и скакать с места на место, внимание либо фокусировалось на чем-то одном, либо скакало с одного объекта на другой, резкость изображения могла сильно различаться — далеко не фотографии или видео. Фактически, это был самый настоящий кусок души человека, зафиксированные надрезы его памяти, поэтому его и называли «завещанием». В теории он помогал установить контакт с умершим, понять его, вспомнить былое. Семья получала домой сначала белое письмо, потом останки кремированного тела отпрыска, супруга, родителя, а еще позже — расшифрованные с чипа данные. Вечные цифровые воспоминания, всегда живые и искренние, но, как ни прискорбно, неспособные заменить человека.

На практике мало кто из солдат всерьез думал о смерти. Служба не везде была опасной, а если и была таковой, то не каждый знал, кому и что записать на этот чип. Большинство понятия не имело, зачем использовать возможности «завещания», и непроизвольно забивало его чем попало. Была еще прослойка солдат, которые сознательно записывали что-нибудь остренькое, например, бешеные перестрелки, убийства, погони, а потом ложились на операционный стол и меняли чип. Старый они продавали за нехилую сумму на черном рынке каким-нибудь барыгам вроде Фарлана, а потом точно так же поступали с новым. Впрочем, таким промышляло и гражданское население, в том числе преступное, хотя подобная деятельность преступниками делала всех — торговля «завещаниями» была вне закона. 

Ситуация на планете Е одновременно и сильно отличалась от земной, и была донельзя на нее похожа. Во-первых, самое главное — «завещание» потеряло свой смысл, отправлять его было просто некому и некуда. Во-вторых, у них не было цензорской аппаратуры для вскрытия и очищения воспоминаний от шумов. Разве что считыватель, собранный кем-то из техников, для подгрузки необработанных воспоминаний прямо в височный имплант, сразу в мозг, но такой опыт мало кто выдерживал, выдергивая шнур уже через двадцать секунд. В-третьих, никто как не знал, что нужно записывать, так и продолжил не знать.

Ривай не был чужд этой теме. Фарлан занимался нелегальной обработкой воспоминаний, держал в Дзанибе точку по расшифровке воспоминаний, а Ривай помогал ему с этим. В технике он, может, и соображал на каком-то своем уровне, но далеко не на том, чтобы придумывать и создавать дешифраторы, поэтому его опыт дзанибской точки так и остался бесполезным опытом заключения сделок, перевозки чипов и просмотра множества диковинных воспоминаний. И на что же он тратил свою жизнь...

В итоге он пришел к выводу, что от таких вещиц больше головной боли, чем пользы, поэтому просто смирился с существованием этого внутреннего шпиона. Майк же считал иначе. Он продолжал верить в идею «завещания», раз оставил Риваю под завязку забитый упорядоченными воспоминаниями чип.

Когда изрядно утомленный Ривай прискакал обратно в штаб, его пыл сошел на нет. Он показал чип Эрвину, рассказал о произошедшем и, невзирая на усталость, выцепил Ханджи в лаборатории. Правда, сначала пришлось поискать ее в домике, в теплице, в мастерской, у соседки-подруги, у ее помощника Моблита, прежде чем Ривай понял, что она опять заснула за работой где-нибудь в больнице — главном здании, где обычно обучалась врачеванию у медиков и проводила химические опыты. Ее дела, наверное, были совсем плохи, потому что разбуженная Ханджи выглядела еще более уставшей, чем Ривай ее когда-либо видел. Она аналогичным образом проехалась на его счет, принимая в руки коробочку с чипом.

Расшифровка заняла время, поэтому встретились они вновь уже вечером, в ее страшной мастерской. Вечно она хранила здесь всякий мусор вроде сломанной электроники и разных стройматериалов. Майк шутил, что если и начнется восстание машин, то только в мастерской Ханджи, без вариантов. Откуда-нибудь из кучки хлама в углу однажды самособерется первый робот, или самоосознает себя тостер со старой базы. Ривай отвечал, что тогда по всем канонам к ним в прошлое должен будет прибыть настоящий терминатор, посланный повстанцами из будущего, чтобы убить создателя... точнее, захламителя. Ханджи тогда вклинилась и сказала, что терминатора послали не для этого, а для убийства девушки, которой было суждено родить будущего лидера сопротивления. Ривай такого не помнил, Майк же возразил, что робот был прислан уничтожить уже самого мальчика. Немного подумав, все решили, что слишком стары для этого сюжета (впрочем, и у Майка, и у Джона Коннора были похожие челки, на этом основании можно было сделать кое-какие выводы), но убраться тут все равно не помешало бы. Но с тех пор это все так и лежало, рассованное по темным углам.

Его позвали по имени, и Ривай оторвал взгляд от заставленного шкафа в углу комнаты. Ханджи сидела в кресле за заваленным инструментами столом, и на его неодобрительный взгляд даже не повела бровью. Сходу она обрадовала его, что чип Майка, в отличие от остальных, читаем, но, как всегда, есть нюанс. Она повернула к Риваю монитор, найденный на старой базе — все в дом, все в хозяйство, — и стала объяснять, что память забита под завязку и забита вещами вовсе не самыми приятными. «Вот, смотри, — сказала она, беря в руки карандаш и водя им по похожей на тетрис схеме с квадратами, — это как стакан с воспоминаниями. Цвет обозначает дату, число кубиков — объем и количество деталей. Это самое первое, — она ткнула в крупный синий прямоугольник на дне схемы, потом указала на его фиолетового соседа, — вот второе».

— Тут мало цветов... Меньше десяти, да? Разве это много? — спросил Ривай, наклонившись над ее плечом и всматриваясь в мерцающий экран.

— Больше чип не позволяет, — пожала плечами Ханджи, продолжая водить по монитору резиновым концом карандаша. — А вот это красное — это не фон, а последние воспоминания.

Ривай чуть отпрянул, по-новому воспринимая картину перед ним. Это было похоже на какой-то жуткий пейзаж. Разноцветная земля, собранная, как паззл, и над ней — красное небо, на котором сияли яркие бусины и палочки синего, зеленого, оранжевого. Насмешливо нереалистичные цвета, ужасные, отвратительные. Этот красный гипнотизировал Ривая, поглощал, от него мутило.

Он еле оторвал взгляд от кровавого поля и заметил, что Ханджи притихла. Она повторила еще раз, скорее себе самой:

— Мда, это его последние воспоминания.

Затем покрутилась в кресле, раздумывая над чем-то. Ривай ощутил странное чувство вины, будто ему должно быть стыдно за то, что совсем забылся в своем горе. За все то время, которое он коротал на наблюдательном пункте, они ни разу не поговорили, даже не встретились... А ведь она была Майку хорошим другом, как и Эрвин, и Нанаба, и все остальные. Не он один скорбел.

Откинувшись на спинку, Ханджи подняла на него безжизненный усталый взгляд. 

— Впервые вижу такую аккуратную схему укладки воспоминаний, — она говорила вяло, мало двигая ртом, и приходилось прислушиваться, чтобы понять. — Обычно они все с частыми полосами, как мелко нашинкованные. А тут — цельные, крупные блоки. Кажется, что он следил за состоянием чипа, вспоминал, все переписывал.

— Кто? Майк?

— Да... Он же знал, что наше устройство сразу транслирует все в мозг, без всякой обработки, — она вновь скрючилась над столешницей, пытаясь разобрать, что же ей выдала любительская программа по взлому чипов. — Все равно, конечно, структура не очень гладкая, ее как будто сплющило. Видишь рябь между прямоугольниками? И вот здесь есть. А здесь вообще как будто располовинило, — Ханджи устало покачала головой и посмотрела на табличку с данными. — Хах, а вот тут, кажется, твое имя, — она обернулась к нему и пальцем показала на слово «╨ΦγαΘ».

Ривай присмотрелся к этой надписи. Коснулся пальцем теплого монитора и потрогал строчку выше, «╠αΘΩ». Целых два одинаковых символа. Майк.

— Ты уверен в том, что хочешь сделать? — в очередной раз спросила Ханджи, дыша на него запахом только что выпитого кофе. — Я знаю, что тебе хочется, но ведь в этих красных квадратах может быть все что угодно.

— Знаю, — Ривай выпрямился. — Поэтому и хочу узнать, _что_ же там именно.

— Эрвин против.

— У Эрвина не спрашивали.

— Он в курсе. Поэтому его здесь нет, — Ханджи со вздохом протянула ему белую коробку со считывателем. — Держи.

Ривай заглянул внутрь. Ханджи вкратце объяснила, как им пользоваться. Было бы что объяснять: открыть крышку, чип контактами внутрь воткнуть сюда, закрыть крышку, выкрутить регулятор до отметки «Приоритет 2», нажать сюда. 

— Приоритет два, Ривай, — важно повторила она. — На первом приоритете воспоминания и мысли Майка задавят тебя насовсем, ты не сможешь их остановить.

Глядя на этот старый тяжелый «блин», Ривай некстати вспомнил Фарлана, в арендованном помещении которого вечно работала целая куча аппаратуры. Осциллографы, разные детекторы, старые усилители соседствовали с навороченным биологическим суперкомпьютером «Магнолия», чьим ИИ и являлась Изабель. Она проверяла чипы и упорядочивала воспоминания, а Фарлан потом даже мог монтировать их. «Для остросюжетности», — ржал он, впихивая в и без того лихую погоню кадры-невидимки с какой-то оргией. У него был не стол, а целый пункт управления атомной станцией, и перед тем, как доверить Риваю что-то покрутить, он многозначительно протягивал рукописную (!), толщиной с палец инструкцию по назначению всех кнопок на панели управления.

— А кнопки «стоп» нет?

— Выдернешь штекер из височного разъема. Что? У нас тут уже давно не центр расследования киберпреступлений.

«А когда он им был?» — подумал Ривай и кивнул. Их маленькая колония спасала себя, как могла, все были заняты то земляными работами, то строительством, то разведкой. Это их долг, а старые чипы с чересчур сложной для понимания технологией — всего лишь старые чипы. Они занимали людей здесь в последнюю очередь. По крайней мере, так думал раньше сам Ривай, но ведь при всем при этом даже этот неказистый считыватель, эта программа у Ханджи не появились из ниоткуда. Люди искренне хотели прочитать послания от своих убитых близких, и каждый хотел оставить что-то о себе, как бы он ни считал, что ему это неважно. Все знали, что вынутые из голов умерших чипы хранятся в холодильниках, дожидаясь своего часа. 

Майк даже целое письмо ему составил...

Ханджи рассматривала Ривая, облокотившись на самый краешек стола. Поймав его взгляд, она спросила:

— Как ты?

Ривай дернул бровью. Неужели нельзя обойтись без этого?

— А как ты? 

— Грустно, — покривила ртом Ханджи. У нее и правда был печальный вид, будто вот-вот расплачется.

— Что ж, мне тоже, — сухо ответил он.

Подумав, что опять ведет себя, как неблагодарная скотина, Ривай смягчился.

— Я сообщу, если увижу тебя там, — сказал он, закрывая коробку и запихивая ее себе подмышку.

— Пожалуйста, — наконец-то улыбнулась Ханджи и встала, чтобы проводить его из мастерской. — Будь осторожен. Эта штука тебя не убьет, но может быть всякое.

Обо «всяком» Ривай предпочитал не думать — посмотреть на содержание чипа было его естественным желанием. Он вышел во двор и поспешил в главное здание, на второй этаж, но тут Ханджи его окликнула:

— Имей в виду, после конца воспоминания у тебя будет пара секунд отдыха. Если станет худо, то будет шанс вернуться на второй приоритет.

Ривай обернулся и кивнул. Она покачала головой и громко хлопнула дверью. Ему не хотелось говорить с ней о произошедшем, это было личное. Наверное, стоит потом первым делом зайти к ней... Если будут силы.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Ривай занял пустой медицинский кабинет, находившийся в самом конце коридора. В нем стояли кушетки, пустые шкафы и какие-то коробки. Он наводил порядок, пока не стемнело — если можно называть темной ночь с тремя яркими планетами на небе, светящимися, как огромные луны. Было влажно, темно и тихо. Ривай включил лампу, и вырвавшийся холодный яркий свет резанул его по глазам, осветив стены комнаты, стол и лежащий в чашке Петри чип. Было очень хорошо видно, как его блестящие металлические выводы торчат кверху, приобретая сходство с щетинками гусеницы или отвратительной мухоловки. Приказывая воображению заткнуться, Ривай представил, как пластинка изгибается, пищит, кое-как переворачивается и стремительно ползет по его руке и плечу прямо в оголенный разъем между затылком и виском. Его перекосило от отвращения.

Надо было действовать, а он все никак не мог решиться. В чужие воспоминания он в последний раз нырял лет десять назад и успел потерять всякую сноровку — воспринимать мир чужими глазами тоже надо уметь. Как видел его Майк? Вдруг он все-таки считал его высокомерным? Не то чтобы Ривай намеренно издевался над ним, но гладкими их отношения нельзя было назвать — недавно он отчетливо понял, что больше брал, чем отдавал. То, что было естественно для Майка, с трудом давалось Риваю: все эти задушевные разговоры, признания, необходимость считаться с чужими желаниями на свой счет, попытки вытащить наружу чувства — к таким сложностям он попросту был не приспособлен. Майк об этом прекрасно знал и действовал с упорством быка; несмотря на это, Ривай не думал, что тому нравилось часто слышать «нет», особенно поначалу. На месте Майка он бы давно уже бросил себя.

Но Майк-то не бросил. Он был очень терпеливым и неоправданно добрым; Ривай вспомнил, как однажды задался вопросом, был ли он со всеми своими любовницами и любовниками таким же. «Это твой стиль, или это я вызываю в тебе такие чувства?» — спросил Ривай, отчаянно пряча смущение, на что Майк заправил короткие волосы за ухо и, довольно хмыкая в усы, произнес бескомпромиссное «Да».

Его не хватало до ужаса.

Ривай снял ботинки, бросил пиджак на кровать и расстегнул манжеты на рубашке, закатывая рукава повыше. Усевшись на стул, положил считыватель себе на колени, открыл крышку, вставил чип в паз, закрыл крышку и воткнул в имплант провод с похожим на четырехреберный ключ персональным штекером. Провернул контакт по часовой до щелчка и, подумав, выкрутил регулятор приоритета на устройстве до отметки «2».

Закрыв глаза, он на ощупь нашел пластиковую кнопку «Play».

В первые две секунды ничего не происходит — Ривай смотрит в темноту, не ощущая никого, кроме себя. Неожиданно перед глазами возникает размытая картина чего-то зеленого, каких-то веток, листьев, пахнет влажной землей. «Земля!» — догадывается Ривай, видя перед собой однозначно земную природу. Какая-то тайга, незнакомые деревья.

> Пахнет мокрым лесом, накрапывает дождик, небо затянуто серой пеленой. Он мал ростом, одет во что-то очень колючее — свитер, что ли? — а кисти рук у него все расцарапаны ветками дикой смородины. Упрямый ребенок собирает ягоду в горсть и запихивает в рот, внутри становится кисло, сладко и слизистую даже пощипывает.

Ривай сглатывает свою безвкусную слюну и невольно трется языком о небо. Однажды в детстве он с голода сожрал полбанки таблеток — ощущения были схожие.

> — Майк! — зовет его женский голос. Он вздрагивает, прячет пустой стакан у себя в руках и оборачивается назад. Сквозь заросли кустарника видит опирающуюся о бок машины женщину в ярком желтом дождевике. Рядом стоит мужчина — издалека черт их лица вообще не разобрать. Мать? Отец? — Майк, хватит собирать ее в рот! Опять сожжешь язык!
> 
> — Ладно! — кричит он в ответ.

Дыхание перехватывает. Это точно Майк? Это его мальчишеский голос? Не похож на его гудящий бас.

> Он спешно подходит к другому кусту и, несмотря на унылое настроение, начинает быстро-быстро обдирать его. «Да пропади она пропадом, эта ягода», — думает за него Ривай.

Майк рассказывал, что его родители, Натан и Элис Захариус, работали в сфере природоведения то ли экологами, то ли ветеринарами. Их пригласили в Амурский заповедник, куда они переехали и с тех пор дальше области не выезжали, разве что по делам в разные страны. Кажется, они оба еще работали там, когда снарядили вторую экспедицию на SGR-12 e.

Пока мальчишка обдирает пахучий куст, Ривай отвлекается и вдруг понимает, что два месяца его надежд для семьи Майка растянулась на целые годы. Как-то в голову не приходило все это время, что там, на Земле, его _до сих пор_ кто-то ждет.

> Дождь усиливается, капает сильнее. Он оборачивается и видит, как мама машет ему рукой, а папа садится в машину.
> 
> — Дождь пошел, беги сюда!
> 
> Прижимая к груди стакан, он бежит к дороге и пытается увернуться от веток, хлещущих прямо по лицу. От хлопка двери сердце вдруг бьется сильнее и становится тревожно. Ривай напрягается, ожидая, что на него выскочит таежный зверь, но вместо этого мальчишка спотыкается о коварно торчащий корень своими неуклюжими ногами и растягивается на земле, рассыпав всю ягоду. Он стонет, Ривай тоже не может удержаться. Подбородок гудит, лицо расцарапано ветками, ушибленный локоть будто онемел от боли.
> 
> Повалявшись на земле, он поднимается на четвереньки и весь свой слух обращает к дороге. Через шуршащие кусты к нему подходит мама и помогает встать. У нее большие теплые ладони, мягкая кожа, она бережно гладит его по лицу. Карие глаза, ямочка на подбородке. Что-то неразборчиво воркует над ним, а Майк с облегчением ее слушает. Ривая наполняет радостью, вспышкой любви к чужой женщине — маме, — и он чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. У него такого не было. Она ни капли не похожа на Кушель... По крайней мере, ему так кажется: ее лицо выкрошилось из памяти.

Воспоминание закончилось, оставляя ощущение, как его берут за руку. Ривай помрачнел. «Это будет тяжело», — решил он про себя, ощущая натугу в горле. Сиротство было его уязвимым местом, существование которого он тщательно прятал ото всех. Казалось, что он давно примирился — не с потерей, а утратой, как говорила его психотерапевт из Космофлота, но чувства мальчика-Майка срезонировали с его собствеными и за секунды разломали все тридцать с гаком лет, будто их и не было. То, что он сейчас испытал, было сродни шевелению давно отрезанной ноги у человека, который большую часть жизни провел без нее.

Прозвучал тонкий негромкий писк, в следующую секунду перед глазами все закрутилось, почва ушла из-под ног, и Ривай почувствовал, что летит вниз. Он стиснул подлокотники, одновременно ощущая под собой твердый устойчивый стул и бьющий, сопротивляющийся падению его тела ветер.

> Дыхание выбивает одним ударом о воду, и он бьется рукой о каменистое дно. Сильный поток уносит его дальше, Майк выныривает и жадно вдыхает, одновременно корчась от боли. Откуда-то с обрыва кричат его имя, но не разобрать кто — вокруг слишком шумно. Холодная вода за мгновение высосала из него все тепло, он дышит и никак не может надышаться, силясь еще больше раздуться в груди.
> 
> Первый приступ паники быстро проходит, уступая место спокойствию и даже умиротворению. Плавно продвигаясь к берегу, он смотрит на сменяющийся без всякой на то его воли пейзаж. Крутая речка течет извилисто, и где-то даже видны островки ряби — мель. Ледяная вода уже не кажется такой холодной, а солнце припекает так, что макушке жарко. Оно очень яркое, отражается от воды, и блики света ослепляют его. Небо огромное, как непрерывное голубое поле; и на него наваливается чувство нереальности происходящего, своего полного отсутствия: есть только эти высокие сосны, темный обрывистый берег, и среди этого всего — он, наблюдатель, превращающийся в точку.

У Ривая в голове нет ни единой мысли. Мир кажется очень большим в этот момент, похожим на картинку из обучающих передач в школе. Похоже на неправду.

> Мираж растворяется так же быстро, как и появился. Майк подплывает достаточно близко к берегу, чтобы ухватиться за висящий корень дерева, прижимая разболевшуюся руку к груди. Кисть горит и стремительно опухает на воздухе, и Майк продолжает висеть наполовину в ледяной воде, но он все еще спокоен, несмотря на онемевшие ноги. Его качает на толстом корне, но тут он внезапно подтягивается и поврежденной рукой цепляется за почву, тихо охая. Прижимаясь лицом к каменистой земле, он вылезает на сушу, помогая себе всем телом и елозя животом по выступающим узловатым корням. Он останавливается, только когда подползает к мелкой пахучей траве, падает без сил и под «угуканье» какой-то птицы пытается оклематься.

А Ривая настигает состояние, подобное шоку — Земля из воспоминаний даже близко не похожа на его монгольские трущобы. Майк рассказывал, что жил почти что в райских кущах, но черт побери! Их детство разделяло всего шестьсот километров, но каким же оно было разным! Пока Майк жил в знаменитом заповеднике возле Амура, куда приглашали далеко не всех, Ривай был вынужден задыхаться на пересечении нового шелкового пути и границы Монголии, где приходилось биться не то что за место под солнцем — его попросту не было видно за высокими многоквартирными домами, — а за глоток свежей воды, в которой Майк мог купаться.

Это было обидно, но полностью объясняло любовь Майка к дому. Даже проведя вне Земли шесть лет, он продолжал по ней скучать — и это в то время, когда Ривай говорил, что лучше планеты Е никакой другой планеты нет. В этом был их камень преткновения, но Майк никогда не настаивал, просто оставался при своем мнении. На самом старте их экспедиции они надеялись на разное: Майк — на триумфальное возвращение, а Ривай наоборот прокручивал в голове мысль, что будет неплохо, если земляне окончательно засрут мусором орбиту, и на обратном пути их пошлют на другую колонию.

«Хоть на Луну», — подумал Ривай, выкручивая трескучий регулятор приоритета на единицу. Ему хотелось знать, о чем думал Майк. Пока что все было безобидно, а случись что, то во время перерыва всегда можно вернуть все обратно.

И-и... ничего сногсшибательного не происходит. Перед глазами мелькают какие-то короткие эпизоды, яркий калейдоскоп: детская площадка со скрипучими качелями, маленькой сестре Лане — три, а ему, стало быть, тринадцать; класс, где учительница громко будит его ото сна, и он отрывает щеку от учебника русского языка. Дальше — фестиваль в честь нового года в Хэйхэ-Благовещенске, который приводит его в полный восторг: кругом похожие на скалы небоскребы, полностью увешанные рекламными баннерами, все кругом торжественное, блестящее, мельтешащее, везде понатыканы непонятные расплывчатые знаки, палатки. Ветеринарная клиника, где работает мать — он во все глаза смотрит, как она вместе с бригадой затаскивает усыпленного медведя в клетку. Кабинет в больнице, врач лезет ему в нос носорасширителем, от инструмента пахнет спиртом. Машина воздушного патруля, которая производит на него могучее впечатление («То еще корыто», — думает Ривай, мгновенно узнавая патрульный Хайгир Гувер, неуверенно забредавший к ним в гетто), и он смотрит вверх разинув рот, пока его не расталкивает поток переходящих дорогу людей. Все такое праздничное, свежее, радостное. Развлекательное и не похожее на трудную, скупую жизнь в колонии.

Гул улиц постепенно стихает, и перед ним появляется маленькая светящаяся точка, медленно и неотвратимо увеличивающаяся в размере. В оглушающей тишине она заполняет все его поле зрения, и он оказывается в незнакомом месте, от которого настырно веет армейщиной. Он чувствует, как его тело, несмотря на термобелье, мерзнет холодным осенним утром, изо рта идет пар. Солнце еще не встало, он борется с зевотой, и Ривай стискивает челюсти, хоть и не пытался зевать.

> На тренировочном полигоне они выстроились возле закрепленной за каждым С-брони, ожидая приказа от командира роты. Несмотря на столь ранний подъем, из-за волнения он чувствует себя бодрым, но легче от этого не становится. Ему девятнадцать, он — кадет 85-го набора северо-восточного региона Евразии, и этого момента ему пришлось ждать три года.
> 
> Капитан Коскинен выходит к ним и, отдав приказ «Вольно!», начинает вещать:
> 
> — Итак, кадеты! Через неделю вы окончите здесь свое обучение, и как военнообязанных вас призовут в армию для несения службы как на Земле, так и на ее колониях. Перед вами полоса препятствий в десять километров. Все, кто преодолеет ее, получат шанс, — капитан поднимает палец вверх и многозначительно повторяет: — _Шанс_ поступить сразу в Космический флот.

«Чтобы сдохнуть во время терактов на Луне, да», — зло добавляет про себя Ривай, но этот Майк о таком даже не может подумать. Он просто хочет оказаться первым и принести домой новость: достоин и годен к службе в Космофлоте. Какой же он молодой, юный совсем, особенно по сравнению с тем злым телохранителем Захариусом, повалившим его на грязную землю дзамынского рынка. Но на фоне спокойного, глубоко уравновешенного Майка, с которым сошелся Ривай, и тот бугай кажется мальчишкой.

Он открывает глаза, но не видит кабинета перед собой. Ощущение деревянного стула, считывателя на коленях, собственных конечностей столь призрачно, а утренний холод и чужое высокое тело так реальны, что Ривай буквально тонет в первом приоритете, захваченный чужой жизнью. Мыслей нет, только какие-то обрывки информации — видимо, при записи Майк не сумел все припомнить.

> — Ваша задача состоит в том, чтобы быстрее всех оказаться у флага, — зычным голосом говорит им Коскинен. — По моему свистку каждый из вас сядет в свою скорп-броню и побежит прямиком туда, — он пальцем показывает за свою спину, и Майк пытается разглядеть хоть какой-то ориентир. Он поворачивается налево, к Фредерику, но за клешнями металлического скорпионообразного робота — С-брони — того совсем не видно.
> 
> Капитан Коскинен, кажется, рассчитывает именно на такой эффект и вместо пояснения говорит лишь:
> 
> — Найдите флаг сами. Желаю удачи, — и с плотоядной улыбкой подносит свисток к губам.
> 
> Майк успевает только выругаться про себя: «Вот же чертов фашист, а!», и под свист в три слитных движения заскакивает по ступенькам в робота, садясь в кабину с демонтированным защитным стеклом.
> 
> «Чтобы жизнь, видимо, медом не казалась», — усмехается Ривай, предвкушая, как его сейчас отхлещут по морде ветки таежных деревьев. Его потряхивает от адреналина в крови, он судорожно решает, где же может быть этот флаг — на круге радиусом десть километров или внутри него? Куда бежать? Может ли такое быть, что флаг не один? Майк трясется, в каждой его мысли столько флагов красного цвета, что у Ривая чешутся руки найти хренов _флаг_ и запихнуть этому Коскинену в _жопу_. Слишком серьезно для кадетского училища, слишком много чести Космофлоту и слишком идиотские условия: отопления нет, навигатора нет, даже стекло сняли. 
> 
> Майк поворачивает ключ зажигания, и С-броня молчит, будто она полая внутри. «Боже мой, — закатывает глаза Ривай, — откуда они выкатили эту рухлядь?» Ходок не заводится ни с первого раза, ни со второго. Майк паникует, видя, что все вокруг уже бегут в сторону леса и бегут в разные стороны. Это странно! Нет, это неважно! Его мечты рушатся прямо на глазах, он оглядывает кабину, одновременно дергая влево-вправо ключ, и пытается найти оставленную кем-то карту или какую-нибудь пометку, но ничего не находит.

Ривай с трудом распознает эмоции, которые хлынули на него. Сильная тревога, суета. Ему становится дико неудобно от них и при этом — дико от самого себя. Он вообще не помнит, чтобы у него был такой мандраж. Никогда.

> Майк худо-бедно берет себя в руки и начинает думать, почему С-броня не работает. Он снимает ремни безопасности и подлезает под панель управления, оттаскивая в сторону люк. Что он видит? Что какой-то злодей скрутил ему клемму на аккумуляторе, оставив контакт висеть в воздухе.
> 
> Ривай чувствует злость раньше Майка. «Это что, смешно?» — думают они одновременно, и беспокойство разжимает тиски. Прикрутив клемму обратно гаечным ключом из ремонтного ящика, Майк выглядывает из окна и видит еще несколько таких же одиноко стоящих роботов-скорпионов с задранными хвостами — значит, что они все еще в неактивированном положении. И чувствует гордость за себя. Ривай, заразившись этим настроем, мысленно вторит ему: «Молодец, сообразил».
> 
> Усевшись в кресло, он пристегивается и с мыслью на русском: «Чему бывать, того не миновать!», поворачивает ключ.
> 
> С-броня плавно заводится — Ривай только слышит это, но не видит, что происходит дальше, замершая картинка перед ним расползается на мелкие песчинки-пиксели. Тайга исчезает, жесткое сиденье тоже, становится тепло, даже жарко. В нос ударяет мощным запахом вонючих сладких духов и влажностью. Четкой остается только рука с ключом, она смещается вверх и повторяет поворот.
> 
> «Это штекер, — узнает Ривай, краем сознания понимая, что у него стоит колом, а вокруг его члена сжимается влажное тугое влагалище. — И это — секс с соединением».
> 
> Из темноты плавно появляется скачущая на нем шатенка с татуировкой на боку. Ее упругие небольшие сисечки дергаются вверх-вниз, а темные соски твердеют прямо на глазах. Он не может отвести от них взгляд и второй рукой тянется к одной из горошин, зажимая ее между пальцев. Джулия стонет и садится на его член до упора. Между их телами хлюпает от смазки, все слишком хорошо, только этот гребаный штекер не хочет поворачиваться до конца. Джулия перехватывает его руку и что-то подкручивает у себя. Звучит щелчок, и в Майка вламывается целая килотонна женского возбуждения.
> 
> — Ого, — приглушенно произносит он. Больше его ни на что не хватает, они оба синхронно стонут.
> 
> Потерявшись в мешанине ощущений, они оглушительно кончают через несколько секунд, не выдерживая такого марафона.
> 
> Ай да Майк. Только ему вмонтировали космофлотский имплант — сразу пошел искать присоединения. Ривай лишь отдаленно представляет, что ему рассказали сокурсники-кадеты, но рассказы, видимо, впечатлили его неокрепший разум. В последовавший после торжественной присяги выходной день он побежал в клуб клеить девчонок.
> 
> Солдатка кажется старше его, более опытной. Она отлипает от Майка и, поблескивая пьяными от удовольствия глазами, выдергивает контакт. Слезает вбок, ложится рядом и кладет голову ему на грудь. Майк охотно обнимает ее за плечи и прижимает к себе.
> 
> Он доволен, как слон. Еще не понимает до конца, что это такое стремительное только что произошло с ним, но это было превосходно.

Ривай не почувствовал себя заинтересованным и просмотрел первый эротический опыт Майка, не давая себе вовлечься. Не то чтобы он не реагировал на секс... И не то чтобы не ревновал, по большей части он просто не был впечатлен. Когда они с Фарланом решили сунуться в дзамынский порнокоридор из Азии на Ближний Восток и в Россию, им пришлось поработать с крупным поставщиком нелегального контента, который надо было куда-то сбыть и при этом оценить. Изабель с такой задачей справлялась плохо, она оценивала по интенсивности сигналов и по обилию шумов, поэтому вся нагрузка легла на них, на два неокрепших разума. Первые пару часов было интересно, но потом это стало какой-то извращенной пыткой, не говоря уже о том, что вечерние головные боли просто убивали. За три дня такого эксперимента их мозг постепенно окреп сначала сзади, потом посередине, а потом спереди. Они быстро собрали свою фокус-группу и впредь отдавали записи ей на растерзание. Про порнуху и секс даже перестали говорить. Фарлан вообще предпочел в свободное время смотреть на фотки и видео с котиками, Ривай же надолго переключился на женские романы, после чего пришел к неутешительному выводу: «Ну и ерунда у женщин в голове».

Перед ним опять мельтешение образов, но с радостным детством и юношеством они не имеют ничего общего. Полностью немые, молчаливые, держащие в напряжении. Ривай узнает этот адский пейзаж черного космоса, контрастирующий с голубой атмосферой Земли в одних воспоминаниях и с ослепительно ярким, сжигающим Солнцем в других. Перед ним тусклый свет серых пыльных шахт, полностью искусственные подземные города под куполом. Киборги-полицейские, патрулирующие улицы с автоматами наперевес, измученные, притихшие рабочие за столиками, большие лопасти вентиляционных труб.

Выпуск новостей с Земли, где опрятная девушка несет какую-то чушь. Майк в ярости. Ривай не понимает его реакции, но ее лицо кажется ему смутно знакомым.

Все летит с какой-то стремительной скоростью, от которой начинает мутить. В темном, знакомом до боли калейдоскопе шахт на него выскакивает словно из ниоткуда Ханджи, все время тыкая пальцем себе в бок шлема, мол, не слышит и не может говорить, сломался передатчик. Она машет рукой в сторону завала от недавнего взрыва; крайне смутно, напрягая все органы чувств, Ривай разбирает, как вытаскивает кого-то оттуда, стучит по матовому стеклу скафандра и видит силуэт полуживого и незнакомого еще Эрвина. Встряхивает его, оттаскивает назад, в безопасность, и меняет баллон с кислородом. «Вроде держится, салага», — думает Майк с одобрением, слыша по каналу связи, как солдат (на деле лейтенант, но об этом он узнает позже) снова дышит. Тусклый свет шахтовых ламп полностью поглощается стеклом; все вокруг погружается в темноту.

Оглушенный опустившимся на него занавесом, Ривай слышит потрескивание, сквозь которое пробивается голос. Огрызок воспоминания об экзамене.

> — Молодец, парень, — капитан Коскинен позволяет себе фамильярность и хлопает его по плечу. — Ты отлично выбрался из ловушки с настилом. Я напишу тебе рекомендацию, и ты поедешь к ним на отбор.
> 
> Майк вспыхивает от радости — он не нашел флаг, успел расстроиться и смириться, даже представил, что скажет дома, но с ним только что случилось чудо! Это исполнение главной мечты, это лучшее, что с ним случалось за всю его жизнь!

Интересно, это Майк сам попытался задавить концовку, или всю структуру записи так искорежило уже после смерти? Из связного Ривай заметил только мысли о лунных колониях, напоминание о знакомстве с Эрвином и Ханджи, по которому можно было понять практически ничего, да издевательскую браваду выпускника кадетского корпуса. Из ощущений были только роковые случайности и сожаления — вот что осталось у Майка от двухлетней повстанческой войны селентианцев с землянами. Примерно похожие чувства были и у Ривая, но помимо них еще были и гнев, и ярость, и ненависть ко всем государственным и военным структурам, которые вертят людьми, как хотят, пудрят им мозги, чтобы они, как счастливые Майки Захариусы, просто сделали грязное дело и убрали всех лишних людей.

Не приходилось сомневаться, что больше никаких воспоминаний о войне не будет. Разумеется, никто не хочет помнить, как его руками творился геноцид. По этой же причине Ривай, вернувшись на Землю, сбросил с себя шкуру десантника и вернулся в преступный мир Дзанибы. Ему хотелось зарыться в это поглубже, влезть обратно в беззаботную, опасную жизнь, как когда-то в безбашенной юности, когда мир был у его ног. Селентианцы ничего ему не сделали, более того, они просто пытались отстоять свое право на жизнь. 

Когда купол одного из лунных городов рухнул, часть жителей умудрилась скрыться в Подземном городе, выжить и выползти самостоятельно — и это в то время, когда Комитет признал все население колонии погибшим. Их начали спасать, но первые выжившие, оказавшись на станции с нормальным ускорением g, не выдерживали перегрузок и быстро умирали. Использовать старые станции было небезопасно, а строить все сызнова никто не хотел — слишком дорого, а людей не слишком много. Спасение затянулось, и селентианцы продолжали жить в шахтовых норах, как кроты. Быстро поднялся бунт, за ним второй, и вскоре выяснилось, что селентианцы оказались настоящими лунными пиратами, которые пользовались своей приспособленностью к жизни в открытом космосе. Они нападали на военных, грабили запасы и уползали в землю, путешествуя из одного угла планеты в другой, устраивая теракты в городах-куполах. У них не было требований, не было особых перспектив на жизнь, они все умерли бы за десять лет — даже самый стойкий организм не выдержал бы постоянный рост костей и воздействие радиации, но за эти десять лет они взорвали бы всю Луну. Когда Ривай подписывал контракт, он ничего не знал об этой истории... И не мог знать. Было принято мнение, что селентианцы — это сумасшедшие рисковые ребята, секта братьев по оружию, которым в кайф воевать. Ривай смутно помнил, что он думал по этому поводу. Кажется, ничего. Он просто искал выхода с душной Земли, искал опасности, принципиально нового для себя опыта. И только на Луне понял, какой же поганой и довольно бессмысленной вещью является эта война. Солдаты быстро усвоили первопричины происходящего, но попытки что-то поменять моментально подавлялись сверху... Да и селентианцы были не божьими одуванчиками, а, скорее, озверевшими людьми. Тем не менее, имел ли Ривай право вытравливать их из убежищ-нор? Нет. Имел ли такое право Майк? Нет. Он тоже не стал задерживаться в Космофлоте — уволился и пошел в телохранители. Правда, оба они все-таки вернулись, когда Эрвин собирал людей в экспедицию на тогда еще далекую, заманчивую планету SGR-12 e. 

Они много разговаривали о войне, и чем дальше отодвигались от нее по времени, тем меньше думал о ней Ривай и больше говорил парадоксального Майк. Например, что планета Е чем-то похожа на Луну, а Парадиз — не что иное, как Подземный город. Солдаты Космофлота — гиганты, а колонисты — те самые «лишние» селентианцы. Для Ривая было загадкой, как Майк до этого додумался, ведь на Луне был сущий ад, а Парадиз полностью оправдывал свое название. Он никак не мог связать это идеальное (ну, с небольшими поправками на больших аборигенов) место с убогой Луной. Ему, скорее, виделось так: Подземный город — это Дзаниба, а селентианцы — его жители, среди которых был он сам. Земля и Луна охотно подходили друг другу, имели богатую историю ошибок, тупости и крови — другими словами, их обжили люди, и Риваю думалось, что именно это и было корнем всех зол.

Они бы завязали спор, но Майк ко всем его аргументам был глух, как стена, и говорил только одно: «Не забивай себе голову». Когда-то тогда Ривай понял, что его взгляды на колонию сильно отличаются от взглядов Майка... Как и от взглядов всех остальных колонистов.

Ривай открыл глаза, и темный занавес исчез. Перед ним опять какие-то суетливые обрывки. Вот он держит племянника на руках — тот совсем крохотный и может уместиться у него в ладонях — и не знает, что с ним делать. Передает его Лане и смотрит, как она аккуратно укладывает его в колыбель. Вот Дзамынский буддистский храм-пагода, который Ривай не сразу признает (он всегда казался ему много выше). Он скользит взглядом вверх по широкой лестнице и останавливается на черном, контрастирующем с белоснежными стенами входом. Посетители замедляются и замирают, в гробовой тишине Ривай смотрит на светящиеся точки свечей, которые начинают бегать, как мошки, туда-сюда, окрашиваясь в синий, зеленый и красный.

Вот старый рынок Дзамына, крытый, темный, наполненный спертыми запахами, снующими повсюду людьми, продавцами. Второй дом для Ривая... И необычное, новое место для Майка.

> «Лазерная пушка?» — удивляется он, остановившись напротив одного из поворотов. Между лавок с побрякушками в темном проходе происходит какая-то потасовка.
> 
> Отличный повод прервать неудобный разговор. Эрвин вновь агитирует его на то, чтобы полететь осваивать Новую Землю, опять вернуться в Космофлот. Майку не хотелось бы покидать дом на десятилетие, а то и больше, он не знает, как отказать старому другу...
> 
> Он хватает Эрвина за белоснежный рукав и показывает на переулок. Прислушавшись, они не сговариваясь становятся по обе стороны от прохода, аккуратно всматриваясь в темноту. Продавцы тоже заметили оживление в переулке и, не поднимая паники, отодвинулись поближе к соседям.
> 
> Ривай не верит своим глазам.
> 
> Тогда они с Фарланом пришли на обмен, но сделка так и не состоялась — клиент решил, что не хочет расставаться с деньгами, его ребята достали оружие и думали напугать, да не на тех напали...
> 
> Крики стихают, грохот металла тоже. Из переулка с пистолетами наперевес выбегают два чудика: бледный, с выбеленными волосами мужчина и за ним коротышка в каком-то невообразимо пестром, тигровом пиджаке.
> 
> Майк сразу же хватает белобрысого за руку, но не успевает дернуть на себя, как второй влетает в его спину, и они падают на землю. Один пистолет катится вперед, люди в испуге замирают перед ним.
> 
> — Что за? — оборачивается на них «тигр». Увиденное ему явно не нравится, и через мгновение он вытягивает перед собой пушку, наводя ее то на Эрвина, то на Майка. Кто-то кричит, начинается паника. Оба пятятся назад, и Майк думает, что Эрвин, скорее всего, безоружен. — Вы кто?
> 
> — Откуда пушка, приятель? — громко спрашивает Эрвин, перекрикивая шумную толпу.
> 
> — Откуда надо, _приятель_ , — передразнивает Ривай, поднимаясь на ноги. Фарлан встает и подтаскивает сумку к себе. Его широкая разношенная футболка измаралась в серой грязи вымощенной дороги.
> 
> — Она военная, ты в курсе? — продолжает Эрвин. — Где научился пользоваться?
> 
> Стоит Фарлану броситься в сторону отлетевшего пистолета, как Майк вытаскивает электрошокер и стреляет ему в спину, немедля прыгая в окно соседней лавки. Вопит спрятавшаяся там женщина. Стенка с какими-то камешками с грохотом падает рядом с ним — Майк еле успевает отползти; он слышит шипение, с которым испаряется камень в стене. В проеме появляется лицо Ривая, у него яркие оранжевые очки, глаза в них, как черные точки. «Ого, какой я», — в смятении думает Ривай, испытывая даже не страх, а ступор. Лицо его горит холодной яростью, он направляет на Майка пистолет, индикатор горит зеленым, мгновение, еще одно, и внезапно ему прилетает сбоку каким-то подносом с мелочью.
> 
> Майк вскакивает, скользя руками по круглым разноцветным бусинам и, покачиваясь, обходит упавший шкаф. Фарлан все еще валяется на земле, раскинув руки в разные стороны — непонятно, без сознания или мертвый? Навстречу из-за угла с вытянутой рукой выходит Ривай, но здесь срабатывает солдатская реакция Майка, и он хватает мелкого подонка за запястье до того, как тот нажмет на спусковой крючок.
> 
> Лазерный луч вылетает левее плеча Майка, и сзади что-то громыхает. Не успевает он вывернуть Риваю руку, как тот подскакивает на месте, задумывая врезать коленом, но многострадальная стена не выдерживает толчка и падает вниз, отчего Ривай теряет баланс и заваливается назад. Майк хватает его за правую лодыжку второй рукой, и тот бьется задницей о землю.
> 
> «Тигр» буравит Майка нехорошим взглядом и уже через секунду пытается вырываться, лягаясь и цепляясь свободной рукой за штаны. Майк ставит тяжелый армейский сапог ему на живот и давит к земле.
> 
> — Лежать, — говорит он командным тоном.
> 
> Тот пыхтит, но не сопротивляется.
> 
> Риваю смешно. Он тогда переживал за все: и за Фарлана, и за краденые пистолеты, и за то, как его, дебила, так просто поймали. Даже за позу, в которую его скрутили. Ох уж эти вечные пристрастия Майка...
> 
> Эрвин, стоявший до этого чуть поодаль, подходит к Фарлану и проверяет пульс. Это важно, не хочется получить труп еще и здесь. Иногда бывало, что и электрическая пуля убивала...
> 
> — Живой, — сообщает он, посмотрев на них обоих.
> 
> Майк с облегчением выдыхает, но в ответ ничего не говорит. Слышится вой приближающегося воздушного патруля, брюхо под ногой раздувается от глубокого вздоха.
> 
> Эрвин тем временем осматривает пистолет и вещи в сумке.
> 
> — Майк, ты глянь, — усмехается он, показывая ему содержимое сумки. — Чипы. А тут серийный номер стерт, — машет он перед ним пистолетом.
> 
> Майк оглядывает Эрвина и смотрит вниз, на незнакомца:
> 
> — Значит, торговцы воспоминаниями?
> 
> «Тигр» не отвечает, только злобно смотрит на то, как Эрвин потрошит их сумку. Чем больше он на это смотрит, тем злее становится, а Майк — теперь Ривай в этом уверен — чувствует себя так, будто его макнули в дерьмо. Ушлых он никогда не любил, а торговцы воспоминаниями были ушлее некуда. Наживаться на «завещаниях» — это вообще надо никакой совести иметь.
> 
> Прибывшая полиция помогает скрутить двух незадачливых торговцев. Когда «тигра» ведут к машине, он оборачивается к ним и насмешливо прощается:
> 
> — Офицеры. 
> 
> «Туда тебе и дорога», — улыбается ему Майк, помахав рукой. Он еще не в курсе, но меньше чем через сутки они опять встретятся... 
> 
> Ривая садят сзади, и он мрачно смотрит на них сквозь темно-рыжие солнцезащитные очки. Его вялый компаньон соскальзывает ему на плечо, все еще не понимая, что тут происходит. 
> 
> — Модники, — говорит Майк, потирая руку.
> 
> Эрвин же кажется впечатленным и провожает взглядом улетающий в участок автомобиль. 
> 
> — Неплохо для дзамынских барыг! — удивленно сообщает он Майку, но тот его энтузиазма не разделяет. Мало того, что чуть не убили людей, проклятое ворье, так еще и повозиться с собой заставили. Особенно этот мелкий черт, скользкий, как змея...

«Вот гад», — ворчит Ривай, но ему приятно слышать эту завуалированную похвалу. «Скользкий, как змея» все еще держится у него в голове, и вид рынка — неожиданно не такого убогого, каким он запомнился Риваю — сменяется нечеткими контурами светлого тела перед ним и ощущением талии под руками.

> — Давай, — произносит его же голос.
> 
> Ривай прогибается в пояснице, и Майк аккуратно приставляет свой член к растраханному, измазанному смазкой анусу.
> 
> Тут в пору смутиться. Когда это происходило? Месяц назад? Год? Выглядит, как их обычный секс.
> 
> Юркий. Верткий. Майк наслаждается видом бледной в ночном свете спины. У Ривая сильное, гибкое тело и идеальный рост — самое то, чтобы вертеть его на себе и трахать, как вздумается. Он нравится Майку весь, от макушки до пяток; он хорошо стонет и сильно сжимается, когда Майк полностью входит в него, касаясь мошонкой мошонки.
> 
> Смотря на самого себя, Ривай неожиданно думает, что трахать такого — одно удовольствие. Его настоящее тело с охотой отзывается на несдержанные вскрики и ощущения крепкого, налившегося члена в скользком теплом нутре.
> 
> Им обоим тогда было совсем невмоготу — еще днем Майк утащил его в лес и облапал по полной программе, но Ривай не дался («Средь бела дня? Нас могут увидеть!»), оставив того неудовлетворенным. Однако сейчас от этой строптивости не осталось и следа. Он гнется и прогибается в руках, ему нравится быть снизу и со стонами принимать толстый член, пока Майк прижимает к себе его задницу и часто вколачивается в нее. 
> 
> Приступ чужой похоти полностью вытравливает из Ривая какие-либо мысли, он внутренне застывает от ощущения звериного желания собственного тела.
> 
> — Тебе хорошо? — вдруг спрашивает Майк.
> 
> «А то ты не слышишь», — язвительно отвечает ему Ривай, но не Ривай-из-воспоминаний, тот только поворачивает лицо, чтобы что-то произнести, но вместо этого шумно выдыхает и роняет голову.
> 
> — Поговори со мной, — просит Майк, притягивая его к себе поудобнее, и у Ривая по всему телу встают дыбом волосы.
> 
> Воспоминание совсем недавнее — это было накануне последней вылазки, за два дня до смерти Майка. Он оказывается близко, очень близко к последнему воспоминанию, рукой пытается нащупать считыватель, но вместо этого чувствует, как Майк хватает раскричавшегося Ривая, который не может перестать громко стонать.
> 
> — Ш-ш-ш, — говорит Майк. — Всех перебудим.
> 
> Стоны теперь звучат, как приглушенный вой. Пальцы облизывает горячий язык, на них остается много слюны. Ладонью он чувствует зубы и горячее дыхание, вибрация от голоса щекочет кожу. Ривай, отзывчивый и искренний, втягивает носом воздух и откликается на каждое движение. Майк ловит реакцию буквально сразу же, и она его заводит только еще сильнее. Ему кажется, что это настолько похоже на соединение, насколько это вообще возможно без шнуров. Не меняя позы, он прижимает его бедра к себе и берет быстрый темп, заставляя Ривая вспотеть еще сильнее.
> 
> — Да-а-а, — мычит тот, упираясь челюстью в ладонь. — …Быэеее!
> 
> Стоя на четвереньках, Ривай в возбуждении поднимает задницу выше и полностью погружается в предоргазменную лихорадку. Пока он трудится и прыгает на члене Майка, тот с облегчением выпрямляется на пару секунд, чтобы затем опять нагнуться и в три жестких, размашистых толчка доебать Ривая до оргазма, до крика. Задница Ривая сжимается и разжимается, анус туго обхватывает его то под головкой, то посередине, и дико хочется растереть это ощущение по всему члену, чтобы было жестко, везде и сладко. Майк медленно убирает мокрую от слюней руку и без лишних церемоний продолжает трахать зад подвывающего на каждый толчок Ривая.
> 
> Прижавшись грудью к кровати, тот поворачивает к нему лицо и разводит ягодицы в стороны.
> 
> — Пожалуйста, кончи в меня, — просит он, еле шевеля красными губами.
> 
> Майк запрокидывает голову и выстреливает практически тут же, удовлетворенно мыча и тиская мелкие ладони на бедрах. Покорность и податливость Ривая в постели действуют на него, как красная тряпка на быка: он будто срывается с цепи и ломится вперед, невзирая ни на что. Выдавив из себя все до капли, он вытаскивает начавший мягчать член, за которым тянется нить спермы, быстро обрываясь в воздухе.
> 
> Ривай со вздохом ложится на живот, и Майк, погладив его по спине и бедрам, блаженно вытягивается рядом.
> 
> — Давно так не ебались, — откровенно говорит Ривай-из-воспоминаний, и Ривая настигает осознание. Так вот почему в «завещании» оказалась та девушка-солдатка, Джулия...
> 
> — Ага, — отвечает Майк, поворачиваясь к нему и ероша волосы чистой рукой, испытывая прилив нежности и благодарности, который тут же гаснет в шумах чипа.

Дальше он записывать на не стал.

Ах Майк, ах ты старый развратник. Дикий ребенок из тайги, дорвавшийся до киберсекса. Ривай знал, что тому нравилось соединение, да и ему самому тоже, но часто «соединяться» им было противопоказано — после сильно болела голова. Соединение в их случае работало, как петля: ощущения Майка отражались в Ривае, вместе с эмоциями Ривая они отражались в Майке, и так пока весь мир не исчезнет. Это работало с сексом, с прелюдиями, даже с объятиями — в общем, со всем, каждый раз доводя все чувства до абсурдного масштаба, создавая нереальный, наркотический эффект. Который, разумеется, разрушал разум и тело: головные боли, ломота в теле, тоска по любовной эйфории. Да и со стороны, наверное, выглядело нелепо: вот они трахаются, как кролики, а через десять секунд уже лежат друг на друге пластом после мгновенного оргазма, пока кто-то один из них не придет в себя и не выдернет шнур.

С такими сеансами пришлось покончить раз и навсегда, но как такое забыть? Сложно не сорваться... И видно, что Майк мысленно частенько возвращался в то время, когда «соединение» не могло повлечь за собой последствий, даже запись сделал, чтобы... что? Показать однажды Риваю?

Перед ним вновь появился медкабинет. Тиканье часов, неестественный ярко-холодный свет настольной лампы, абсолютно темные углы и закрытая дверь, лак которой бликовал на искусственном свету. Все это вызвало из глубины его души темную, медленно поднимающуюся волну ужаса. Если это реальность, то ему не хотелось в ней жить. Казалось, что яркие и сильные переживания исчезли вместе с Майком. Здесь же осталась серая, убогая рутина, вечная борьба без начала и конца. Не планета, а пиздец. Не жизнь, а говно.

Прозвучал писк.

Вид реальной деревянной столешницы плавно сменился глянцевой железной дверью. Дернув за ручку, Майк, а за ним и Эрвин вошли в комнату для допросов — светлую, чистую и яркую, в ней не было окон, только четыре монолитные стены и мерно шумящий кондиционер на стене.

> Пестрым пятном в углу за белоснежным столом сидит Аккерман, старший рядовой в отставке, в своем приметном принтовом пиджаке; сам по себе он бледный, как поганка, а черная водолазка только сильнее это подчеркивает. Сразу видно — волнуется. Правая рука прикована к поручню на стене, и металл отзывается звяканьем на каждое его движение.
> 
> Они усаживаются напротив. Только что им из штаба прислали досье на Аккермана, Эрвин пригласил Майка поучаствовать в беседе (точнее, вербовке), несмотря на то, что тот сам еще не дал согласия на членство в экспедиции.
> 
> — Добрый день, Ривай Аккерман, — начинает Эрвин, садясь рядом с Майком. — Я — капитан Эрвин Смит, начальник отдела кадров Космофлота, а это Майк Захариус, старший лейтенант в отставке.
> 
> Майк несколько удивлен. Он уже давно так не представляется, ему непривычно слышать такое обращение со стороны.
> 
> Лицо Ривая, и без того кислое и серое, становится похожим на каменное. Он тяжело смотрит на них — за такие взгляды можно легко схлопотать по морде — и медленно опускает глаза на папки. 
> 
> — Странно, но здесь написано, что у вас ни одного привода в полицию, — доброжелательно продолжает Эрвин. — Вы здесь впервые?
> 
> — Впервые.
> 
> Майк на это усмехается:
> 
> — Что-то я не верю. Такой жулик, как ты? Впервые за тридцать два года?
> 
> — Впервые, — повторяет Ривай, кажется, впадая в еще более скверное расположение духа. Майк думает, отчего же это: от того, что он назвал его жуликом, или из-за того, что это феноменальная неудача — после стольких лет оказаться пойманным за руку?
> 
> Эрвину же услышанное, наоборот, нравится:
> 
> — И это отлично, — он не скрывает довольства на своем лице. 
> 
> Кажется, в досье было указано что-то такое, из-за чего можно с легкостью забыть о преступном прошлом. Майк, конечно, на такое может закрыть глаза, он как раз крутится в околокриминальной среде туркестанских предпринимателей. Но все равно решение ему кажется спорным. Как так, это отребье — и в экспедицию? 
> 
> — Мы здесь для того, чтобы сделать вам одно предложение, — миролюбиво заявляет Эрвин, доставая из папки выданный автоюристом лист и начиная с него зачитывать: — Вас, Ривай Аккерман, с вашим сообщником, Фарланом Черчем, поймали за совершением незаконной сделки по обмену личными чипами в количестве двухсот штук на три миллиона юаней. Вы обвиняетесь в убийстве трех человек, разрушении торговой палатки с сувенирной продукцией, незаконном ношении и использовании лазерного оружия, а также торговле вживляемыми чипами. Нанесенный вами урон оценивается в двести тысяч юаней, включая траты на обеспечение семей погибших, восстановление торговой палатки и ремонт исторического памятника Дзанибы, коим и является старая часть городского рынка, — Эрвин выдыхает, закончив читать, и пихает бумажку Риваю под нос. Тот, затаив дыхание, склоняется над ней. — Следователь подтвердил, там стоит подпись. Залог за одного — десять миллионов юаней.
> 
> Майк присвистывает. Да такие деньги и за детей не отдают.
> 
> — Вам светит очень большой срок, скорее всего, пожизненный, — кивая, говорит Эрвин. — И вам, и вашему другу, Ривай.
> 
> — Это все из-за вас двоих, — сдавленно говорит тот, оттягивая черную водолазку на шее. Ощеривается и переводит взгляд то на одного, то на другого. — Че вы там делали? Зачем полезли?
> 
> — Лазерным оружием можно пользоваться только военным, и то с разрешения начальства, — с мнимой невозмутимостью говорит Майк. Высокомерный коротышка слишком наглый, его глупые нападки раздражают. — Мы просто остановились посмотреть. Вдруг вы преступники.
> 
> — Или свои, — подхватывает Эрвин до того, как Ривай начнет огрызаться в ответ. — Вы хорошо им пользовались, метко — и это без системы наведения. Тех троих придурков с винтовками вы быстро раскидали. Впечатляет.
> 
> Майк листает папку и читает дело полностью. Поступил на подготовку в двадцать шесть лет, обучился по ускоренной программе за год, сразу взяли на Луну, причем не абы куда, а сразу в десантную бригаду, в разведывательную роту. Способный. Он смотрит поверх отчета на рядового Аккермана и ловит ответный взгляд. Прическа чем-то напоминает армейскую — выбритые виски и затылок, но больше ничего от армии в нем нет. Яркий тигровый пиджак, кричащие оранжевые очки на голове. Ривай вспоминает, что любил тогда все броское, гардероб был забит необычной одеждой — ему нравилось так привлекать внимание, хотя к вниманию он никогда не стремился. Рассматривая его, Майк вспоминает список операций, которые он провел: «Море Москвы, восток моря Бурь, катакомбы Подземного города», и незаметно для себя меняет гнев на милость. Странно и жалко, что им не довелось пересечься до этого момента.
> 
> — Что вам надо? — настороженно спрашивает Ривай, привалившись к стене плечом. Похвала показалась ему подозрительной — ну, в этом он не одинок. Она и Майку показалась подозрительной.
> 
> — Я предлагаю вам снова вступить в Космофлот.
> 
> Ривай замирает. Несмотря на печальную ситуацию, в которую попал, он издевательски выгибает бровь. Это похоже на то, как утопающий, захлебываясь водой, пытается найти бирку с размером на спасательном жилете. Он явно не собирается соглашаться на первое предложение.
> 
> — Чтобы что?
> 
> — Чтобы полететь на планету SRG-12 e, слышали о такой? — Ривай изумлен, он кивает, усмешка еще не сошла с его лица, но она медленно сплетается с неверием и удивлением. Майк думает, что выглядел ровно так же со стороны, а на лице Эрвина, его вежливой маске, можно увидеть чуть более щедрую улыбку — ему такие реакции доставляют удовольствие. — Я занимаюсь кадровым составом этой экспедиции.
> 
> — Ты врешь, капитан, — с сомнением говорит Ривай, отодвигая как можно дальше от себя листок.
> 
> — Космофлот разберется с вашим делом. Заплатит штраф, и в полиции сделают вид, что вас и вашего друга тут и вовсе не было. Взамен вы будете готовиться к миссии в центре обучения один год. Выучитесь на диспетчера или техника какого-нибудь, там посмотрят, куда вы годны.
> 
> У Ривая такой вид, будто Эрвин говорит с ним на другом языке. Довольно забавно — по нему видно, что он крайне скуп на выражение эмоций, а сейчас его будто разрывает от ощущений, и он не знает, как это скрыть.
> 
> — Ривай, как вы смотрите на мое предложение?
> 
> — Я его не понимаю.
> 
> — Хорошо, я повторю...
> 
> — Я не понимаю, что мы там будем делать, в колонии? — перебивает Ривай, выставляя перед собой ладонь. — Я уже летал в одну, мне не понравилось.
> 
> Майку определенно начинает нравиться этот жулик. Да, что-то в нем есть...
> 
> — Цели миссии не подразумевают никаких военных действий, если вы об этом. Никого убивать не придется... По крайней мере, мы так предполагаем.
> 
> — Что это значит?
> 
> — Семь лет назад первая экспедиция перестала присылать на Землю отчеты, но спутники показывают наличие постройки и старого корабля «Санта-Мария». Люди хотят знать, почему — нужно провести расследование. Но приоритетной задачей является исследование планеты и основание человеческой колонии.
> 
> — Что, никаких правительственных интриг, корпорационных войн и безумных тринадцатилеток ростом с два метра?
> 
> — Нет.
> 
> — Не может быть, — выдает Ривай, красноречиво выпрямляясь на скамье. — Зачем-то ведь эта планета нужна.
> 
> Эрвин с вдохновенным лицом придвигается к столу. Майк узнает эту его повадку, от него веет ражем. Ну вот опять...
> 
> Ривай впивается в того глазами — это Эрвин? Он был _таким_? Сейчас он совсем другой — более взрослый, солидный, ответственный. Лишь тень былого энтузиаста. Теперь он весь про долг, честь, обязательства, но не про интерес или кураж.
> 
> — Что вы знаете о планете Е?
> 
> Майк не сразу понимает, что вопрос не риторический. Видимо, Ривай тоже, поэтому отвечает с запозданием:
> 
> — Это клон Земли.
> 
> — Практически, — благосклонно соглашается Эрвин. — Планета Е — это новая, чистая Земля. Новый дом, а не какая-нибудь там колония с куполами, вроде нашей Луны или Марса. На нее можно прилететь и сразу начать жить.
> 
> — Чтобы люди засрали еще и ее? — саркастично отвечает Ривай, чувствуя, что «допрос» перешел в область абстрактных понятий.
> 
> — Нет, чтобы жить в достойных условиях, — прохладно парирует Эрвин. — И чтобы у человечества был шанс построить новую цивилизацию с нуля.
> 
> — Ого. У тебя, капитан Смит, губа не дура.
> 
> — Да, — Эрвин улыбается. — Иначе бы я за это не взялся.
> 
> Эрвин любил думать глобально. В сочетании с недюжинной энергичностью и деятельностью, эта тяга иногда превращала его в настоящую идеологическую машину. Его не остановит никакая Луна, она ему и нужна-то была, чтобы быть в курсе текущих событий. Майку нравится, что предлагает Эрвин, и он улыбается себе под нос. Ривай это замечает, но на его лице только замешательство и даже печаль. Не вдохновлен.
> 
> — Что будет, если я откажусь? — Звякает сталь, Ривай дергает рукой в наручниках.
> 
> — Мы выйдем из кабинета и пойдем по своим делам. А вы останетесь здесь, — говорит Эрвин, закрывая его досье. — Так что скажете? Да или нет?
> 
> Ривай кисло улыбается. Выбор из двух зол кажется очевидным, но он все равно тянет.
> 
> — Сам-то полетишь?
> 
> — Полечу, конечно, как же мне не лететь, — в тон ему отвечает Эрвин.
> 
> — А этот? — Ривай кивает в сторону Майка.
> 
> — Летит, — отвечает Майк.
> 
> Эрвин оборачивается и довольно смотрит на него — не каждый день удается одним выстрелом убить двух зайцев.
> 
> — По мне, так тут и думать нечего, — врет Майк, но раз он сам тонет и раз додумался надеть жилет, то логичным кажется прихватить за компанию и этого бродягу. — Новая планета — новая жизнь.

Ему, конечно, сейчас невдомек, но именно эта фраза сломила сопротивление Ривая. Он ее прекрасно помнил и часто к ней возвращался, она отразила ровно то, чем была забита его голова после Луны. С Землей, точнее, с домом у Ривая были сложные отношения. Ему надоела Дзаниба, каким бы большим и перспективным городом она ни была. Там было легко подняться, забраться на самый верх и так же легко все потерять, там можно было достать все: секс, наркотики, деньги, воспоминания, даже лазерные пушки, из-за которых они оба так переполошились. Но, несмотря на это, Ривай не находил смысла там жить и не знал, как его получить. Из-за этого он сорвался на Луну, потом вернулся, попытался встроиться в Дзанибу обратно, но получилось с трудом. Изабель и Фарлан отказывались уезжать, а без них Ривай не представлял свой быт, хотя желание свалить созревало в нем и крепло день ото дня. «Новая планета — новая жизнь» — казалось неплохим, отличным выходом. Остался только один вопрос:

> — Почему я?
> 
> — У вас хорошие показатели, — признается Эрвин. — Опыт службы есть, по возрасту подходите, кажетесь вменяемым и обучаемым. Жизненные обстоятельства располагают к согласию. Это уже немало.
> 
> «Интересно, а на меня тоже такой список есть?» — думает Майк. Ривай смотрит на стол, задумчиво кивая своим мыслям. Он молчит еще немного и произносит:
> 
> — Я согласен.
> 
> Эрвин смотрит на него в ответ и кратко отвечает:
> 
> — Рад слышать.
> 
> Ривай поднимает на них мрачный взгляд, смотря снизу вверх. Он не кажется счастливым, но на самом деле — Ривай знает точно — это был искренний выбор.

Воспоминание закончилось.

Жаль, что чистота помыслов и желаний не может воплощать мечты в явь. Ривай почувствовал разочарование за старого себя. Его мечтам суждено будет рухнуть в один момент, и в итоге он окажется со считывателем на коленях, глядя на то, с чего все началось. 

Разумеется, согласие Майка не было спонтанным — с Эрвином они переписывались до встречи на рынке, но было приятно думать, что последней каплей стал именно он, Ривай. Хотя главным аргументом «за» была скука. Майк сам рассказывал, что ему не было чем себя занять: до прилета с Луны он всегда был при деле, а после — как повезет. Работа телохранителем не приносила ни удовольствия, ни постоянной занятости. Эрвин как нельзя кстати появился со своими предложениями. Размышления о многолетней экспедиции заняли всего лишь неделю, конец которой был украшен судьбоносным знакомством с Риваем, и в итоге Майк согласился.

Считыватель опять запищал, и Ривай оказался в каком-то донельзя знакомом зеленом саду. Через мгновение он вспомнил его — это садик тренировочно-образовательного центра, в крыле медицинского и психологического сопровождения. 

Неожиданно, но перед Риваем сидит он сам. Майк смотрит на него и думает, какой же он мелкий, как же похож на подростка... Ривай обычно обижался на такие слова, но сейчас не может не признать, как же Майк прав. Черт, он правда такой невысокий?

> — Не ожидал встретить тебя здесь, — удивленно говорит Майк, садясь рядом на скамью. — Я думал, ты в штабе, получаешь разрешение на участие.
> 
> Помедлив, Ривай отвечает:
> 
> — А, пришли результаты тестирования, меня оставили здесь.
> 
> — Это какие? — оживляется Майк. Тесты для него настолько обыденная часть реальности в Космофлоте, что кажется загадкой, как их в принципе можно завалить. Не дождавшись реакции, он продолжает: — По навыкам ты явно должен пройти. Это что-то связанное со здоровьем?
> 
> Ривай хмурится, но раздраженным не выглядит.
> 
> — Майк, — со смешком говорит он, — тебе все надо знать, да?
> 
> — Просто любопытно, — отвечает Майк и разводит руками, не понимая, назойлив ли он, или так недружелюбен Ривай.
> 
> — Я завалил тест на управление скорп-броней, — неожиданно признается Ривай. У Майка от удивления брови ползут вверх. — Все остальное вроде бы нормально, но я и психологическую диагностику тоже не прошел, а без нее до тренировок с роботами не допускают.
> 
> Майк в замешательстве смотрит на Ривая, но тот задумчиво сверлит взглядом журчащий фонтан.
> 
> — Завалил? Я видел, как ты сдавал. Ты же лучше всех в ней!
> 
> — Ну, не по стандарту все, — угрюмо бурчит Ривай. — Я учился сам, во время войны. Да и не лучше всех я в этом.
> 
> — Все как обычно, — вздыхает Майк. — Впрочем, невелика беда, в кадетке этому за две недели обучаются... А что психологи от тебя хотят?
> 
> — Ну-у, — тянет Ривай, откидываясь назад и пряча руки в карманах своей толстовки. На Майка он не смотрит. — Откуда мне знать, чего они от меня хотят? Мне психотерапевта прописали, а я ведь даже не напрашивался. Она сегодня про войну спрашивала, про дом, про детство. — Он молчит какое-то время и в конце выдает: — Тяжело это все.
> 
> Майк чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, Ривай тоже — он помнит, как честно ждал, что над ним сейчас посмеются, но получилось все наоборот.
> 
> — Я думаю, что все у тебя разрешится, — деликатно утешает его Майк. — Даже если не разрешится за этот год, то с нами ведь поедет с десяток мозгоправов. То, что не доделают здесь, доделают там.
> 
> — Да? Не знал.
> 
> — Ты еще не познакомился с ними?
> 
> — А что, они здесь? — напрягается Ривай и тут же спохватывается: — В смысле, нет. Я тут меньше недели, да и все эти тесты...
> 
> «И что, разве это повод все время ходить тут одному?» 
> 
> — Ты же здесь никого не знаешь, да? — спрашивает его Майк, прищуриваясь. — Тебя никто не представил. Если хочешь, это могу сделать я.
> 
> — Эм-м, — Ривай поневоле смущается от такого предложения, и это чертовски заметно. — Хорошо, спасибо.
> 
> Майк тоже стеснен, но уже умилением. Хорошо, что он не показывает этого, Ривай мог и оскорбиться. Надо сменить тему.
> 
> — Я вообще хотел предложить тебе несколько иное.
> 
> — Что именно? — мгновенно отзывается Ривай.
> 
> — Я видел, как ты сдавал тест на рукопашный бой. Не хочешь потренироваться вместе, пока за роботов тебя не пускают? Мне не помешало бы восстановить навыки, а то за три года многое забылось.
> 
> Ривая, кажется, это предложение поражает. Он поднимает на Майка взгляд — тот выглядит спокойно и даже хладнокровно — и спрашивает:
> 
> — Где ты собираешься применять эти навыки? Колотить инопланетян?
> 
> — Нет, конечно. Но ведь время надо чем-то занять, вот я подумал, почему бы и нет. У тебя интересный стиль.
> 
> — Ты меня и так на рынке заборол, не помнишь, что ли? — возражает Ривай, смотря на Майка, как в первый раз. Тот отмахивается. — К тому же, он тебе не подойдет, ты тяжелый и большой... Но попробовать всегда можно. Почему бы и нет? — заключает Ривай, улыбнувшись уголком губ.
> 
> Майк кивает. Его правда интересуют тренировки — несколько задевает то, что Ривай более умел, хотя военного опыта у него не так много. Пальму первенства Майк, может, и отдал, но это не значит, что он навсегда отказался от борьбы за нее.

Хоть эпизод и закончился, перед глазами у Ривая стояло собственное лицо. Майку было приятно видеть эту улыбку, он вообще живо откликался на его мимику... Или это появилось уже во время записи «завещания»? Что тогда, что сейчас Ривай посчитал Майка странным — по сути, они были практически незнакомцами, но тот взял и навязался ему. Хотя в конечном счете именно благодаря этому Ривай со всеми перезнакомился и возобновил давным-давно заброшенные занятия.

Странно, что Майк решил не записывать на чип их тренировки или какие-нибудь более откровенные разговоры, оставив только робкую сцену сближения. Полеты в симуляторе, борьба в С-броне, парные упражнения. Но Майк выбрал тот момент, когда Ривай перестал хамить и огрызаться, честно отвечая на все его вопросы.

Внезапно, без всяких предупреждений, его перекинуло в очередное воспоминание. Деревянный скрипучий настил, теплый сухой воздух, скудное электрическое освещение — так было в самом начале, когда они пытались жить в деревянных домах на старый манер, а электричество накапливалось от света Сегери в аккумуляторах их корабля.

Кажется, это был его дом.

> Слишком маленький, почти землянка: он живет тут один. Еще раз оглядывая скромную обстановку, Майк понимает, что тут стало уютнее, чем прежде. Глаз подмечает мелочи: полуоткрытая дверь у шкафа с едой, стопка белья, пачка одеял на кровати, ровный ряд поленьев в углу. Запах нагретой печи, вареной картошки с жареной свиной кровью. Он невольно улыбается — Ривай готов тратить столько времени на готовку еды и уход за домом, лишь бы жить отдельно ото всех и вне надоевшего ему корабля.

«Э-эй, — думает Ривай, сходу узнавая ситуацию, — это же про чашку!» Они с Майком синхронно расплываются в улыбке, и непонятно, чьи ощущения кому принадлежат.

Это было три года назад. Несколько одинокое время для каждого из всей сотни выживших. Подавляющее большинство объединялось и искало утешения в обществе. Собственно, на плечи этих людей и легло основание колонии как таковой: они строили общие дома, налаживали быт, работали вместе. Были также люди, маниакально углублявшиеся в работу — Ханджи гоняла и себя, и своего помощника Моблита так, что оба засыпали на ходу, а кто-то переживал все в одиночестве. Например, Эрвин, который разрывался между исследовательскими позывами и обязанностями лидера колонии; казалось, что он находился в нехарактерной для него полноценной депрессии.

Ривай же, хоть и чувствовал себя благополучнее других, контактировал с людьми только по вопросам выживания и работы — чаще всего с Майком. Тот как раз нашел свое призвание в оказании посильной помощи и поддержки — это ему очень шло, подходило под типаж... Правда, Ривай не очень хорошо понимал его мотивацию, но Ривая никто и не спрашивал. Если хорошенько подумать, то они вообще мало друг о друге понимали. Изначально отношения между ними были довольно странными — они тесно общались четыре года и были уже не приятелями, но еще и не друзьями. Майк изредка обращался к Риваю чуть «сверху», будто нависал над ним, довлел морально и психологически, и первое время это очень напрягало. Но когда ситуации стали экстремальными, то все встало на свои места, и до Ривая дошло — это не просто стиль, это его натура.

В природе Майка было ухаживать. Он был из тех, кто сделан из заботы и ласки, он не мог не помогать и не опекать. Всем своим видом он источал ледяное спокойствие — по нему было видно, что он выберется из любого ада и даже не запыхается, поэтому неудивительно, что за два года работы телохранителем он был нарасхват. Своей профессией он выбрал выживание, но ему нравилось работать в команде, выполнять сложные миссии на грани возможностей и возвращаться вместе со всеми живым. Ривай же был подозрительным и свободолюбивым, не было случая, чтобы он попросил о помощи. Жизнь для него была одиночным выживанием, постоянным путешествием, хотя иногда он объединялся в семью с такими же одиночками, но всегда ненадолго. Они с Майком были кардинально разными, но при этом — слишком похожими в образе действий и выражении чувств, с той лишь поправкой, что Ривай так долго и тесно с людьми никогда не жил. Говоря метафорически, их союз чем-то напоминал дрессировщика и дикого зверя. Опытный ловчий поймал взрослую птицу, ухаживал за ней, приручил ее, и вместе они охотились по лесам; он любовался ею и относился к ней с любовью, птица отвечала взаимностью, и все было хорошо, пока дрессировщика самого не сожрали в лесу.

> Увидев его улыбку, Ривай спрашивает:
> 
> — Чего это ты? — и закрывает за ним дверь.
> 
> — Много времени занимает? — Майк кивает в сторону печи.
> 
> — Не микроволновка, да, — уклончиво отвечает Ривай, — но и я никуда не спешу.
> 
> Майк устало садится за стол. Сегодня днем им обоим пришлось поучаствовать в эксперименте с новым полубезумным изобретением Ханджи на основе металлических пружин, тросов и сжатого газа. Кажется, в попытках совладать с этой штукой можно умереть. Дьявольская машина, Майк с ней никак не мог удержать баланс, Ханджи так вообще постоянно падала, но у Ривая сегодня даже получилось повисеть пару секунд в воздухе, закрепившись тросами между двумя столбами. К ужасу обоих, это только сильнее подстегнуло «доктора Зоэ» на интеллектуальный труд.
> 
> — Так что ты хотел, Майк?
> 
> Тело ноет. Он устраивается на скрипнувшем от веса стуле и думает, что сейчас сделает кое-что необычное. «Я думаю, ему понравится», — решает про себя Майк.
> 
> «Да, — поддерживает его мысленно полностью захваченный происходящим Ривай, — понравится».
> 
> — Я тут посчитал по старому календарю и выяснил, что сегодня у нас декабрь. Двадцать пятое.
> 
> — О, — хмурится Ривай, давя зевок. — Стало быть, у меня сегодня день рождения?
> 
> — Так, — подтверждает Майк и вынимает из куртки подарок, придвигая его к Риваю. Тот меняется в лице и садится прямо, будто кол проглотивши.
> 
> Не произнося никаких слов благодарности, Ривай сверлит взглядом коробку и даже не пытается приступить к распаковке. Перед его неловкостью Майк чувствует собственную беспомощность. Надо ли сказать слова поздравления? «Говорить я не мастак», — с сожалением думает он и просто спрашивает:
> 
> — Все в порядке?
> 
> Ривай бросает на него рассеянный взгляд и быстро кивает, ерзая на стуле. Почесав висок, он медленно развязывает бечевку и расправляет уголки упаковочной бумаги.
> 
> — Ого, — произносит он, смущенно поджимая губы. Белые фарфоровые тарелка и чашка с золотым ободком мерцают глянцем на свету. — Это же еще с Земли, да?
> 
> — Да, с нее самой. У меня был расчет подарить ее тебе до того, как мы вылетим, но потом я решил приберечь подарок.
> 
> — Это когда меня завалили кружками, да?
> 
> — Ага, пришлось выкручиваться.
> 
> Тогда Майк отдал Риваю пчак с вырезанным вручную узором на рукояти, который достался ему задаром от благодарного заказчика, когда после войны на Луне он подрабатывал телохранителем в Китае, в Новой границе. Холодное оружие он в принципе не носил, поэтому расстаться с ним ему ничего не стоило. Наверное, это был слишком щедрый подарок для обычных коллег, но все же лучше, чем какая-то очередная фарфоровая чашка.

«Именно так, Майк», — думает Ривай, вспоминая свое смущение. В Дзамыне такие пчаки пользовались особой популярностью у туркестанского мафиозного клана, их даже бессмысленно было красть — слишком дорого и специфично. Разумеется, на планете Е такого произойти не могло, и можно было носить ножи свободно.

Картинка замерла и медленно размылась по краям, обретая новый вид. Ривай вздрогнул, в его тело будто кто-то вселился, точнее, он вселился в чужое тело. Сознание его сузилось, мысли будто обрубило, собственное тело сменилось телом Майка, что за?..

> Ривай переводит взгляд вниз и аккуратно обжимает ладонью чашку-тюльпан, ощупывая ее бока пальцами.
> 
> — Нож я взял с собой, кстати. А посуду пришлось оставить.
> 
> Пчак и чайные наборы показались тогда странным сочетанием, но при этом вполне логичным для Ривая. Я знал, что ему нравились предметы роскоши, и он обращался с ними бережно, даже уважительно. По-особому он относился и к драгоценностям, но я никогда не видел на нем даже цепочки или кольца. Еще ему нравились элитные рестораны, элегантные люди и отточенные манеры аристократов, на которых он смотрел во все глаза, но при этом сам вел себя далеко не как принц голубых кровей.
> 
> Парадокс, но лишь отчасти. Если бы Ривай хотел такой жизни, то вполне мог сам ее себе устроить — но по каким-то причинам не стал. Внезапно я думаю, что мог бы найти что-нибудь еще, _побаловать_ его... И быстро останавливаю себя. Я хочу _ухаживать_ за ним? Зачем? Мы же просто друзья. 
> 
> Вид того, как Ривай осторожно трогает хрупкую ручку, завораживает меня. Вместо того, чтобы просто испытать обычную гордость за удачный выбор, я пристально слежу за деталями и веду счет: смутился от подарка, чинно открыл его, старается не смотреть в ответ, на щеках румянец. Мне так и хочется спросить, как часто в жизни ему что-то дарили. Или почему у него такая реакция. Можно ли его коснуться?
> 
> — Тебе нравится?
> 
> — Да, очень. — Он ставит чашку на блюдце и разгибается над столом. Выдержав паузу, Ривай вдыхает и на выдохе благодарит: — Спасибо, это очень приятно.
> 
> Почувствовав, как он мимолетно касается моей руки, я сдержанно улыбаюсь в ответ, пытаясь удержать в себе гремучую смесь умиления и взволновавшего меня ощущения контакта. Ривай тоже не спешит меня прогонять, просто сидит за чашкой, оглядывает свою же комнату и возвращает взгляд ко мне.
> 
> Думаю, что тут можно найти компромисс.
> 
> Я встаю из-за стола и тянусь к Риваю. Замешкавшись, тот тоже встает и становится ближе ко мне. Нагнувшись, я крепко сжимаю его в своих объятиях, чувствуя, как Ривай обнимает меня, держа ладони в районе лопаток.
> 
> — С днем рождения, — наконец-то поздравляю я его.
> 
> — Спасибо, — отвечает куда-то мне в ухо Ривай.
> 
> Мы размыкаем объятие, ему страшно неловко, он смущен, но это явно не все, что ему (и мне) хочется получить. Или это кажется? Я хочу убрать руки, но Ривай чуть сжимает плечи — в однозначном и отчаянно-смелом сигнале, который говорит: «Останься». Это похоже на сигнал от одного одинокого судна другому во время бури. Мэйдей, мэйдей. И я отвечаю ему, но не со смирением, а с ужасом перед неподвластной стихией, с которой не совладать ни ему, ни мне: «Мэйдей, мэйдей!»
> 
> Его руки скользят по моим плечам, касаются шеи и смыкаются за спиной. Такой детский, до безобразия искренний жест, что я мгновенно забываю об эротическом подтексте. Закрыв глаза, я стискиваю Ривая и носом зарываюсь в волосы, запоминая запах его тела. Подсохший пот, мыло, трава. Тепло. Чистая мягкая футболка. Ее приятно трогать, и еще приятнее щупать через нее сильную спину. Я трусь о его щеку своей и слышу, как скребется щетина усов по гладко выбритой коже.
> 
> Закрываю глаза на секунду, расплываясь в давно забытых ощущениях чужого тела. Ривай жмется ко мне, как голодный, и не собирается отпускать. Я чувствую биение его сердца, как оно не совпадает с моим, и как на границе наших тел происходит какое-то слияние. Как странно вышло, что наше знакомство началось с погони и воровства; что его гордость, неприступность и агрессивность на деле обернулись элементарной робостью; что Ривай, несмотря на всю свою силу и харизму, выбрал именно меня.
> 
> Чувство слияния медленно сходит на нет, и я не знаю, что нужно сейчас делать. Рискнуть стать еще ближе? Или это будет уже слишком?
> 
> — Кажется, мне пора идти, — шепчу я ему на ухо и убираю его руки из-за шеи.
> 
> Ривай разочарован, но за мной не тянется. Задрав голову, он смотрит на меня, но молчит. Я же объясняюсь:
> 
> — Комендантский час и все такое .
> 
> Свет в жилых блоках отключат в целях экономии, придется идти к себе домой на ощупь. Он кивает, заправляет прядь волос за ухо и обращается ко мне с мягкой улыбкой:
> 
> — Я понимаю. Тогда, наверное, до завтра? 

Майка нахлобучивает сентиментальностью, его ведет от этих нежных чувств — или это так ведет Ривая? Воспоминание о чашке — одно из самых его любимых, самых лучших в жизни, и какое счастье знать, что Майк испытывал ровно то же, что и он сам. Не то чтобы Ривай этого не знал, но его собственные переживания наложились на переживания Майка; он чувствует себя окрыленным, счастливым и снова влюбленным. Надо срочно сказать Майку об этом, растолкать и обезьянничая сказать: «А ты помнишь ту кружку? А ты понимаешь, что когда ты мне ее дарил, то уже в меня втюрился, а?».

Ривай вышел из воспоминания, будто проснувшись ото сна во сне. Это и есть первый приоритет? Ощущение было, будто он оказался внутри чужой головы. Мысли, оттенки, эмоции — весь объем данных будто накачали в мозг. Считыватель запищал, по подсчетам Ривая следующим воспоминанием должны были идти кровавые кубики, стеной возвышающиеся над ровным рядом чистых, выглаженных эпизодов из прошлого. Он потянулся к регулятору, но, подумав, отвел руку и придвинулся к столу, ложась грудью на столешницу.

Ривай испытал облегчение. В действительности он не хотел выкручивать приоритет обратно на двойку, потому что, какой бы страшной ни была кончина Майка, его смерть — это и смерть Ривая, той важной части, что дохла уже две недели и все воняла страхами, мечтами, самообманом и отчаянной надеждой на то, что Майк все еще жив.

> Мы спешились возле уцелевшей части базы. Задумчиво смотрю на свой большой отряд — сегодня пришлось взять с собой подросшую детвору. Жан, Конни, Сашка с Имир, Криста, Берт и Райнер — на Земле бы их еще даже не взяли в кадетский корпус, но для детей космических странников чем раньше начать обучение, тем лучше. Это одна из первых их вылазок, и лица у них мрачные, серьезные. «Старички» же, напротив, держатся расслабленно, с ленцой поглядывая на горизонт. Нанаба, Гельгер, Линн и Хеннинг — ветераны вылазок и прекрасно знают, что на руинах практически никогда не видели гигантов.
> 
> Я провожу рукой по спутавшимся волосам, откидывая челку назад.

На секунду у Ривая замирает сердце — ему кажется, что это сам Майк по старой привычке залезает пятерней в его пыльные волосы и пытается распутать их после дороги.

Это воспоминание сильно отличается от других. Собственное тело будто вытягивается, расширяется и становится больше в размерах. Ривай насовсем теряет ощущение твердых стола и стула под собой, он держится в седле, пуская своего коня галопом, и исчезает под напором обильных мыслей и деталей. Чем ближе он к базе, тем сильнее Майк заявляет о своем существовании в _настоящем мире_ , он не просто появляется в Ривае, как образ или подробная, продуманная роль, он воскресает в нем, стискивая основную личность в толстом кожухе имени самого себя.

В тоненьком канале самосознания Ривай чувствует тревогу. Страшно. Непривычно. Он отродясь не видел таких подробных «завещаний»: специальные цензорские программы обработки подчищали шумы при первичном осмотре сразу же после изъятия, предсмертные воспоминания тоже оставались в доступе далеко не всегда. Теперь понятно, почему красная стена из монолитных кубиков была такой огромной — тут настоящая трансляция.

В следующее мгновение, без всякого перехода, он уже внутри этих руин. Ривай теряется и тут же вовлекается мыслями Майка обратно.

> Нанаба, заправив волосы за ухо, сидит перед старой тумбочкой-сервером, воркуя с ней и что-то бормоча себе под нос. Я флегматично наблюдаю за ней со спины, смотрю через порог на снесенные взрывом стены. По руинам медленно по двое-трое ходят новички, разглядывая необычную — по меркам живущих в домах из древесины гигантских деревьев — человеческую постройку из гибкого камня. Точь-в-точь как мы четыре года назад, когда нашли старую базу.
> 
> Заглядываю через плечо Нанабы, чтобы посмотреть, что она там делает. А, возится с проводами, что-то распутывает. На вид сосредоточенная, но явно думает о чем-то своем. Хочется сделать ей комплимент — в этой своей ипостаси техника она выглядит очень милой, но вдруг чувствую знакомый, специфический запах сырого мяса, пара и крови.
> 
> Распрямляюсь и выглядываю из-за порога, смотря на юг. Аккурат под планетой D, которую видно на небе и ночью, и днем, среди одиноко торчащих елей к нам идет девять гигантов.
> 
> На крыше беспокоится Саша. Оттуда доносится ее возмущенное:
> 
> — Говорю вам, я слышала шаги! Только что!
> 
> И она чертовски права.
> 
> — Что-то Сашка там буянит, — задумчиво произносит Нанаба, вставая на ноги и откатывая назад старый серверный блок.
> 
> Я оборачиваюсь и смотрю, как Хеннинг спокойно тащит новый сервер на место старого. В это мгновение тело будто парализовано, а в уме сама по себе выстраивается последовательность действий. Жана и Райнера позвать обратно, детей усадить на лошадей, всем быть готовыми сорваться в любую минуту.

Ривай еле выдыхает от захлестнувшей его волны адреналина. Волосы на руках стоят чуть ли не дыбом, шкуру на теле будто стянуло на спину, а тело парализовало. Следующие две секунды он смотрит в сгиб локтя, находясь в полубоевом трансе, внутренней иллюзии, и покорно исчезает в последнем воспоминании.

> Я только что расправился с четырьмя гигантами, но это еще не все: справа от меня остался один девиант, который обнимает свой живот и не двигается, а внизу базы — глазастый и шустрый коротышка. На обоих даже жалко расходовать газ, к тому же что-то мне подсказывает, что он мне еще понадобится — мимо базы идет огромный звероподобный гигант, похожий на орангутанга.
> 
> Громко свистнув Рыжегриву, я напряженно жду его и пялюсь на эту здоровую двуногую обезьяну. Дикость какая. Он совершенно не обращает на меня внимания, но это только к лучшему — столкнуться с ним сейчас мне вообще не хотелось бы. Башка у него маленькая, идет, как человек, грудь узкая, ноги толстые, сам весь зарос волосами. Ни разу не видел волос на телах гигантов. Надо будет сказать Ханджи, ее это заинтересует.
> 
> Я останавливаю взгляд на его длинных волосатых руках, которыми он размахивает, как двумя маятниками, и внутренне обмираю, представляя, как быстро он может до меня дотянуться... С облегчением я слышу ржание Рыжегрива и улыбаюсь — вот он, друг, не раз меня спасавший. Теперь мне не придется куковать здесь до самой ночи.
> 
> Волосатый гигант вдруг наклоняется, берет Рыжегрива и, к моему ужасу, под истошное ржание лошади единым слитным движением бросает его в мою сторону. За секунду до этого мы встречаемся взглядами.
> 
> Он меня заметил. 
> 
> Тело Рыжегрива бьется о крышу так метко, что я едва успеваю отскочить. Удержаться не получается, падаю вниз. В лицо летит щепа, камень; краем сознания отмечаю, что у меня стынет в жилах кровь, что надо зацепиться, выпустить трос, но меня быстро хватает в ладонь мелкий глазастый гигант.
> 
> Попался?! О, нет!
> 
> Как какой-то рассеянный новичок.
> 
> Я пытаюсь вырваться и бью его по огромному шнобелю, упираюсь, но людоед упорно запихивает меня в свой раззявленный рот и сжимает челюсти. Ору, как проклятый — левая нога попадает между рядами зубов, и ее с хрустом ломает в щиколотке. От боли замирает сердце. Слишком сильный, не вырваться. Внутри жарко, как в адском котле. Я еще сильнее дергаюсь, упираясь целой ногой этой мрази в зубы, и выворачиваюсь, что есть мочи. Это не может быть мой конец, только не здесь, не сейчас!
> 
> За смертельной возней я не замечаю, как подходит этот огромный зверь и садится, загораживая все небо передо мной.
> 
> — Оставь его, — вдруг говорит он, и сжирающая меня заживо мелочь замирает.
> 
> От собственных криков звенит в ушах. Я не ослышался? Он говорит?
> 
> Почувствовав, что я замер, гигант начинает пропихивать меня в рот с удвоенной силой. Сломанная щиколотка застревает у него в зубах, и от острой рези темнеет в глазах.
> 
> — Я же сказал оставить, — недовольно цедит зверь и стискивает тварину за шею, давя ее, как гнилую грушу.
> 
> Череп раскалывается на куски, и меня вышвыривает изо рта на землю. Гигантское тщедушное тело падает рядом. Я валяюсь в луже слюны и собственной крови, ступня сломанной ноги лежит безвольно; на меня скачет, как большой резиновый мяч, выскочивший из орбиты крупный глаз. Глянцевый, блестящий, радужка зеленая, а посередине — неподвижно черный зрачок.
> 
> Это какой-то кошмар наяву.
> 
> — Как вы называете это оружие? — гудит голос надо мной. Человеческий. Человеческий голос, наш язык.
> 
> Я заторможенно поднимаю взгляд на _существо_. Оно разумное. С его рук капает кровь. Между губ виднеется ряд острых зубов. Звериные черные глазки-пуговки.
> 
> — Вот это, на твоих бедрах, при помощи которого ты летал, — уточняет оно и наклоняется, отгибая раковину уха, будто пытаясь расслышать.
> 
> В испуге я отшатываюсь от этого жеста.
> 
> Значит, Эрвин был прав — они, по крайней мере, могут быть разумными. Людьми. Разведчица Ильза однажды встретилась с таким и записала все, что происходило с ней; ей это не привиделось, это не был бред умирающего. Тогда почему и зачем они вообще это делают?
> 
> Существо о чем-то говорит со мной, но я не знаю, что сказать. До меня очень медленно доходит смысл его слов. Я же просто остался прикрыть своих, как делал всегда. Что не так?
> 
> Увидев, как оно протягивает свою огромную руку, которой может прихлопнуть меня, как насекомое, я в страхе сжимаюсь. Перед глазами пролетает вся моя жизнь... Образы из детства, юности, зрелости сменяют друг друга с невероятной скоростью. Неужели все закончится сейчас?
> 
> Но вместо того, чтобы размазать меня по земле, оно отрывает от пояса стальную бочку привода. Я вжимаюсь в землю, цепляюсь за нее, хочу раствориться в ней и стать незаметным, крошечным. Ничтожным.
> 
> Что я когда-то говорил Нанабе? «Наша задача в этой жизни — стоять до конца. Быть человеком до самой своей смерти». И она восхищалась.
> 
> Восхищался и Эрвин. И Ханджи. И даже Ривай.
> 
> Я стискиваю рукоятку бесполезного лезвия, готовясь побороться за жизнь с огромным чудищем, но оно встает и уходит. Хочется то ли позвать его обратно, то ли бежать в здание, но существо, будто услышав мои мысли, вяло обращается к своим «шестеркам»:
> 
> — Можете взять его.
> 
> О, нет! Я обессиленно смотрю, как оно уходит, и слышу, как ко мне бегут сразу два гиганта. Мелюзга со все еще развороченной головой ковыляет ко мне третьим, но это уже конец. 
> 
> Из глаз брызгают слезы. Я же обещал им всем вернуться. 
> 
> Кто-нибудь, Ривай, спаси меня! 
> 
> Я кидаюсь вперед, но меня перехватывают за руку, и все, что мне остается, это только кричать:
> 
> — НЕ-ЕТ! СТОЙ!
> 
> Раз ты разумный, так останови их!
> 
> Меня поднимает в воздух, и на затылке мгновенно смыкается челюсть. Кости сопротивляются с секунду; я вдруг вижу, как возвращаюсь сегодня вместе со всеми на Парадиз, Ривай выходит ко мне и цепко обнимает. ХРЯСЬ.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Ривай очнулся на полу в медкабинете. Голова раскалывалась, фантомная боль лопнувшей, как арбуз, головы Майка не просто мерещилась ему, а ощущалась вполне реальной угрозой целостности собственного черепа. Он опять закрыл глаза, ощупывая себя рукой; в ушах стоял гул от биения крови.

Он вывернул сучий штекер и бросил его в сторону, раздражающий писк пропал. Постепенно боль схлынула, и Ривай осторожно сел на полу. Разве что голова продолжала ныть — но это уже от просмотра «завещания».

Надо рассказать Эрвину, как умер Майк.

Вставая на ноги, он заметил валяющийся возле стола считыватель, но поднимать не стал. Вывалился через дверь в темный коридор и уставился на светящиеся на ночном небе огромные луны — планеты-соседи.

Майк не заслужил такой смерти. Он все сделал правильно, как делал всю жизнь, и его стыд перед смертью был напрасным, он к себе слишком строг.

Ему просто не надо было выходить в этот день на базу. Или Риваю надо было пойти с ним... Да, вдвоем бы они точно управились с этими гигантами, даже с обезьяной. Или хотя бы умерли вместе — тоже неплохо.

Ведь они осели тут, внутри Шины. Здесь была человеческая идиллия, их Парадиз, и Ривай иногда думал, что они умрут в сытой старости. Разумеется, он не говорил об этом никому вслух, но и вправду считал, что, вопреки всему, именно здесь их двоих ждет личный пересказ «и жили они долго и счастливо».

Ривай остановился и привалился к подоконнику. Он сел на корточки, у него началась одышка. Куда он бежит? Куда это он ломится? Что хочет сделать?

Зачем?

Майку нравилось быть добрым старшим братом и нравилось спасать всех, кто был слаб и звал на помощь. Много кто находил его симпатичным, но больше всех его любил Ривай, и Майк отвечал тем же. Безмерно внимательный, великодушный и щедрый. И при этом отважный, храбрый, сильный.

Он был очень заботлив с теми, кто нуждался в поддержке. Но тогда какого черта? Как же так вышло, что позаботиться о нем самом никто не сумел?

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

Новость о том, что гиганты умеют говорить, взбудоражила всех без исключения. Ханджи переворошила все свои отчеты с анализами проб, исследованиями инопланетян и данными по их передвижению. Весь ее отдел из двадцати человек судорожно искал хоть какую-то зацепку, которая восполнила бы логическое звено между «людьми» и «гигантами», но пока все было тщетно.

На полях, в коровниках, в главном здании, на корабле — да везде только и было, что разговоров об этом. Всем было тревожно — а вдруг они сами однажды превратятся в этих существ? Всех интересовало — как так, почему они говорят? Всех обуревала несправедливость — зачем тогда они убивают людей, раз сами люди?

Ривай тоже думал об этом, но делал это молча. После того, как он ввалился в комнату Эрвина посреди ночи и пересказал ему увиденное, он повторил пересказ еще три раза: один раз для Ханджи, один раз для Нанабы и еще один раз для всех. Он все повторял, повторял, повторял, конца и края этому не было, поэтому молчать было в то время его единственным желанием. В этом смысле он даже уподоблялся Майку, и Ривай находил в таком совпадении особое удовлетворение, хотя, разумеется, молчал он только ради самого молчания. В колонии говорили только о тех, кто по иронии судьбы тоже обладал даром речи, и они с Майком очень удачно исчезли из этого поля внимания... Чтобы появиться вновь, но уже на похоронах.

Тела не было, поэтому обошлись без гроба и оставили коробочку, в которую каждый положил какую-нибудь безделушку, напоминавшую ему о Майке. Его отряд положил свои нашивки, Эрвин — значок Космофлота, который прикалывал к груди, Нанаба приткнула в уголок свернутую бумажку — что в ней было, никто не мог знать, Ханджи бросила что-то из проволоки, нечто человекоподобное. Ривай долго раздумывал, что бы ему положить: самым подходящим казалось банально захоронить в ящике свое сердце, но тогда вряд ли остальные будут складывать туда свои напоминания о покойном. Пришлось обойтись малым и на горку вещей положить его нательный крест — в знак веры, которую Майк толком-то и не принял. Его мать Элис была католичкой, она бы одобрила этот жест, но Ривай располагал другой логикой — а вдруг эта штука поможет ему где-то там?

Накануне Эрвин сказал, что нужно будет произнести речь, и спросил, найдутся ли у него силы. Ривай ответил, что найдутся, этого у него всегда было в избытке. Он чувствовал, что если не произнесет перед всеми свое небольшое признание, то лопнет от досады у себя в комнате. Он подготовил речь, в которую предельно честно попытался вложить самое главное, о чем думал все это время.

— Мне приятно видеть, что многие, я бы даже сказал все, собрались здесь на похороны Майка. Зная его, могу сказать, что он тоже был бы рад вам и наверняка поблагодарил за то, что пришли проводить его в иной мир, пускай лишь символически, — Ривай сделал длинную паузу, задумавшись, стоит ли ему говорить то, что запланировал. Он выловил в толпе встревоженный взгляд Ханджи и продолжил: — Для меня Майк был самым близким человеком здесь и, вполне возможно, за всю мою жизнь. Он был сильным, самым сильным из всех, кого я знал, у него был дух настоящего бойца, и даже во время своей последней стычки с гигантом он боролся до конца. Но ни способности, ни вера не уберегли его от смерти. Я не думаю, что там вообще кто-либо мог выжить, даже я... Если честно, то его смерть для меня подобна катастрофе не меньше той, которая произошла с «Долорес» четыре года назад. Планета Е подтвердила, что она может быть жестокой, — Эрвин нахмурился, когда Ривай вдруг заговорил в общем, он к таким текстам был особо восприимчив. — И, несмотря на иллюзию безопасности, однажды выйдя за горы, мы рискуем не вернуться домой. Я очень надеюсь, что цена, которую заплатил Майк, которую заплатили и будем платить мы все, окупится. И что мы продолжим нашу миссию колонизаторов. Но продолжим не потому, что прилетели сюда с этой целью, а потому, что по-другому нам просто не отстоять свое право на жизнь. Если мы сойдем с этого пути, то гибель людей станет полной бессмыслицей, а этого нельзя допускать, — он обвел взглядом всех собравшихся людей, их загорелые лица, особенно темные в этот пасмурный день, и решил заканчивать. — Вот, в общем-то, и все, что я хотел сказать.

Странное дело — говорить именно то, что было всем понятно и известно. Прописные и несформулированные истины, смысл которых до Ривая дошел только сейчас... Когда он встал обратно в ряд, Эрвин похвалил его за хорошую речь, Ханджи, кажется, тоже понравилось. 

Ящик закопали, и у символической могилы установили крест-надгробие. Все сделали тихо и сдержанно, кто-то негромко переговаривался, детвора всхлипывала. Близкие же хранили молчание, и Ривай вдруг понял, что в реальности он тут такой не один. Майка знали все: ящик был забит доверху, туда что-то тащили даже дети и подростки, хотя Майк не работал ни учителем, ни воспитателем, просто умел наладить контакт со всеми. Видимо, даже с гигантами. 

Траурная церемония подходила к концу, люди начали расходиться. К нему подходили, выражали сочувствие, Ривай благодарил за то, что пришли. Его обнимали, гладили по спине, по плечам, вежливо откланивались и уходили. У всех были свои дела, заботы, и по негласному сговору Ривай был отстранен от них. С ним осталась Ханджи, она подобралась ближе и спросила:

— Ну как ты? Ты правда думаешь то, что сказал?

— Да, конечно. Майк думал примерно в похожем ключе.

— И... как тебе? После твоего «парадиза в „Парадизе“»?

— Паршиво. Зато тут идет дождь.

Ханджи усмехнулась. Засуха действительно кончилась, и, видимо, настала пора дождей — небо было хмурым, вечером обязательно все затянет тучами, и страшно загромыхает.

— Странно, я так долго не замечал очевидного, — покачивая головой, сказал Ривай, — что мне понадобилась целая смерть Майка, чтобы посмотреть на мир трезво.

Ханджи задумалась на пару секунд и, поправляя очки, сказала:

— Никто не говорит, что ты был неправ. Ты же сюда летел, чтобы жить, а не чтобы стать первопроходцем.

— Все равно, Ханджи, — возразил он. — Я смотрел на эту планету, как на место, где сбываются все мечты, и где, веришь или нет, всегда все хорошо, и ничего со мной и с Майком никогда не случится. Я заблуждался, я наказан. В сказке никто долго не задерживается.

— Ну, не сказать чтобы твоя вера была беспочвенна. Тут можно хорошо жить, — признала она и, ненадолго замолчав, печально добавила: — А сказку можно разделить с кем-то. Ты ведь сделал Майка счастливым, ты знаешь?

Голос ее дрогнул в конце, и у Ривая от одного этого звука в душе все перевернулось.

— Да ну, — прохрипел он, утирая прожигающую веко слезу, — что-то по нему не видно было.

— Сделал-сделал, — с улыбкой произнесла Ханджи и подошла еще ближе, чтобы обнять его. — Он тебя любил всем сердцем, Ривай.

Он обнял ее в ответ, не зная, что сказать на это.

Если вспоминать, то Майк никогда не спорил с ним по поводу «Парадиза». Ему в каком-то смысле было выгодно, чтобы Ривай считал Землю отравленным, загубленным местом. Будь это не так, Ривай вряд ли бы был здесь счастлив настолько, насколько это возможно для его угрюмой натуры. Майк просто оставил ему послание о той Земле, которая Риваю могла только сниться. Семья, зеленый дом, голубая планета. Нормальная школа, кадетский корпус, а не училище для сброда вроде него. Работа, путешествия, друзья. «Завещание» кричало о том, что Земля может быть прекрасным местом для жизни, и Ривай со смирением и легкостью согласился с этим, вспоминая старый земной принцип: все хорошее когда-нибудь заканчивается.

Он долгое время считал себя реалистом, потом осознал, что, скорее, идеалист, а сейчас разбил все свои мечты вдребезги. Стал как все и понял наконец-то, где живет. Хорошее место, плохое место... Эта грань на деле оказалась хрупкой, тонкой, перейти такую — ничего не стоило. У него теперь не было твердой уверенности ни в чем, кроме того, что Майк его искренне любил; и на фоне этого общеизвестный факт, ставший в его-то зрелом возрасте откровением, что SGR-12 e — новая Земля, казался незначительным.


End file.
